


My Life Under a Love Potion

by KnightingaleSong



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: BL, Fantasy, Gay, LGBT, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightingaleSong/pseuds/KnightingaleSong
Summary: Seren Atlantes suffers from love, quite literally, and his life it upended by Lord Aslan Princewind who sees fit to use Seren's high status as not only a Grand Mystic, but the step son to the Queen, to his own advantage. In order to prevent disaster and give Seren a smidgen of his life back, his doctor suggests an unusal "prescription."None other than Aslan Princewind's identical twin brother, Eden Pleasant, who is a divorced pirate and a father to an adorable little two year old.
Relationships: Seren Atlantes/Eden Pleasant
Kudos: 3





	1. Prescription

**Author's Note:**

> This story is ongoing and mostly for fun, so it might be messy and not well paced.

Seren Atlantes had a face like the porcelain busts staring down the halls of his mansion and a composure equally as graceful, sturdy, and refined to a regal shine. One must look very hard, see beyond the cool exterior and ethereal beauty, to find that all was not well and kempt on the inside.

He, a Grand Mystic of the Royal Council, was utterly and terribly heartbroken. Seren bit his tongue as he listened to his doctor read off the logs Seren kept of his physical and mental condition, symptoms and how every part of his daily life was upturned. He also turned his ring around and around. And it took all of his willpower to resist the water stemming from his exhausted tear ducts.

The entire reason Seren kept a log was so he wouldn't have to say aloud his afflictions, this includes having to hear it! The embarrassment was too much to bear!

Dr. Tey mumbled and his voice rose a bit, along with his thick eyebrows, when he read further into yesterday's log; "'Saw " _ him _ " outside in Aris Square from the library's seventh floor. Magic surged. Every window cracked. Tried to find him for thirty minutes.'"

Keyword:  _ tried _ !! Thirty minutes he could have used to prepare for his report to Her Majesty, all gone to waste!

But Seren hasn't seen him in days besides that striking, tall silhouette! Hasn't seen the lovely dashes of gold in his blue eyes or heard his deep, soothing chuckle.

Seren's normally stoic expression nearly crumbled - the only thing he hadn't managed to keep intact were the tears rising up dangerously.

Stop, stop. Remember why! Seren hasn't seen the likes of Aslan Princewind in days because he was very good at  _ avoiding _ him  _ on purpose _ .

Dr. Tey closed the journal and looked to Seren in concern, "I'm afraid I must conclude that the love potion Lord Princewind administered is … high-end, especially since it appears to have remained consistent over the past three months after you two split. It is very unlikely it is a true Curse, however. So there may be some solutions to alleviate the symptoms."

Seren had no hope. He couldn't use restriction spells to control the magic surges - he was a Grand Mystic! And good gods, what hope did he have if regular victims of love spells couldn't recover even a little bit?

Yes, love spells were nearly a common occurrence and was a constant battle between the victims, the objects of their love, and the government. Seren understood why now more than ever … if they ever put Aslan in a filthy, dark and lonely cell-

In an instant, Seren's chest tightened with a sharp, heavy pain and he doubled over himself in his chair, swallowing down a cry.

Dr. Tey knelt before him, his eyes wide in concern, "Lord Atlantes, I highly recommend telling your parents, your friends. Surrounding oneself with people who  _ truly _ love them has proven to help alleviate symptoms."

Tell his father, the Head of the Royal Guard? Tell his mother, the new Queen who will thusly tell his step-mother  _ the _ Queen!? And what  _ friends!? _

"You're dismissed, doctor," Seren hissed beneath his breath and stood from his seat, clutching his chest as he left the room. 

The walk to his own bedroom felt endless, he'd never felt so alone before in his own home. He missed Aslan so much, Seren was bloody boggled how any love potion could make him miss a man he hardly knew enough about  _ to _ miss! What did he really know about Lord Princewind!? Nothing!

Other than the fact that he is part of the lowest scum of the earth-

Seren fell onto his bed and curled up into himself, quietly whimpering as another surge of pain made its way into his heart. His tears were finally shed, over and over again.

He couldn't go to work like this - he has to call in again. Work was one of the most important things in his life, the thing he took pride in and enjoyed. Now he couldn't even have that … 

Not for the first time, Seren wondered if things would have been better if Aslan never told him he was under the effects of a love potion. If Aslan had simply drifted away, close enough to make Seren believe they were still together, instead of cut Seren off. Well, at that point, he really would have become nothing but a lovesick servant striving for any crumbs of attention and affection.

At least knowing allows him to fight the pull, if only a little bit. This little bit, however, just wasn't enough to allow him to  _ live _ . Seren may not have much of a life, but he would still like to  _ enjoy _ some of it!

He will go to work tomorrow, and he will perform to the best of his abilities, with his eyes forward and his heart steeled. 

♡

Grand Mystics are few and far between, they are magic users with rare abilities and unusual amounts of energy being emitted from their bodies. Seren Atlantes was fairly young to be a Grand Mystic, but he has proven his worth and climbed the ranks to the inner circle - the Queen's Council. He had no influential powers besides his hard work and determination; this, however, has not stopped the rumors that his mother got him his status.

If anything, it was he who got  _ her _ higher status.  _ One _ brunch together with Queen Amethyst and the two were courting, then two years later they were married. Seren had to  _ beg  _ his dear mother and step-mother to refrain from making him the Crown Prince! They were stuck on the romantic notion that not only would he make a gorgeous King, but a good one at that, and the two of them could thusly whisk away to a cottage by the sea.

Please,  _ no _ , especially at this juncture in his life, so young and yet already promised a bleak future. If he could hardly do his job as a Grand Mystic, then he couldn't hope to run a country. Seren was comfortable with the level of notoriety he cultivated thus far.

Sighh his birthday is coming up, as well as his seventh anniversary as a Grand Mystic, and Aslan won't care.

_ In any case _ , last week Seren had some much needed field work outside of the city regarding the emergence of trolls - definitely not the friendly kind - camping in the cliffs of Yeric. He scouted the region and meticulously mapped out every single area the trolls were found lurking and where they have been.

"As you can see," Seren flipped to his marked up map and gestured with graceful fingers the area in which the trolls have surrounded. The Queen's Council, seated all around a large table, tensed at the visual, "They have surrounded Sweetlandt, one of our largest farmlands and provider of crops."

Grand Mystic Lady Cyntera spoke up, "Trolls are disgusted by our food. Are they desperate?"

"To have come so far from their tribes in Sunliss, I believe so," Seren informed. "I have seen fewer and fewer reports of Nixie nests from the mountain regions surrounding Sunliss. Nixies are the main food supply of trolls. I propose we send a small team of nothing but Grand Mystics to speak with the chieftain. The Trolls may have over hunted the Nixies without proper rotation strategies. We can avoid a fight if they learn they can farm Nixies the way we farm honey."

"With all due respect, Lord Atlantes," Lord Griffon chimed in (as always), "Any attempt to speak with these creatures is incredibly risky. I have never known a troll to be a good listener. And why avoid a fight? The world would be better off without the likes of trolls. Especially ones who plan to raid the good people of Sweetlandt."

Seren's gaze sharpened at Lord Griffon and as he spoke each sentence, Griffon's composer became increasingly meek, "891, Hoblin populations were brought to near extinction; Nixie populations became rampant and stole away with hundreds of children. 956, High Mystic Herric convinced the Royal Council that Tweebarb dark faes needed to be eradicated; they were the only ones with the knowledge to remove Cursed barbs and thusly these barbs ran rampant and suffocated the life out of the Eversea farmlands. Do not speak lightly on the lives of Sunliss creatures, Lord Griffon. There is a delicate balance, a method to the madness, of Light and Dark. I would prefer it if we could do our part in  _ preventing _ mass plagues, rather than creating them."

Griffon, as per usual, was thoroughly silenced and the rest of the Council, though timid, were on board with Seren's proposal. They all had to move quickly before the trolls needlessly harmed farmers for food they didn't even find appetizing.

Of course, the best person to lead the small team was Lady Roselight. Not only was she adept at negotiation amongst the less agreeable Sunliss creatures, she was also an advocate for humane treatment of all creatures, Dark or Light. Her abilities to soothe the aggression in others will ensure her team's safety. 

While Seren was very good at persuasion, his magic was more so for offense. Not to mention his colleagues have been aware that his magic was … unstable, to say the least. Delicate matters require a touch he currently doesn't have.

His colleagues concluded the meeting and left one by one. Seren handed over all of his research, notes and maps to Lady Roselight and was soon the last person in the circular room.

Seren's work wasn't over; he wanted to help Lady Roselight pick the best three Mystics for her team and his journal was chuck full of notes he had on everyone's knowledge, experiences, temperaments and unique skills. He has gotten to know his colleagues well over the years, even their niche interests and hobbies. Yes, as well as Griffon's back when Seren was naive and thought highly of him.

They do share a love of chocolate, caramel infused turtles though. 

Just as he found candidates, Seren was a tiny bit startled by the sound of soft, but no less abrupt slow clapping.

"As ruthless as ever, my dear Lord Atlantes. I expected nothing less of a remarkable Mystic."

Seren's breath hitched and he turned so quickly he very nearly tripped over his own feet. Aslan Princewind strolled so languidly into the room, like a roaming lion, his rich, long brown hair thrown over his shoulder in lustrous, curly waves, sharp blue eyes alight in a charmingly mischievous way.

Aslan smiled, revealing a noticeably sharper tooth that gave his elegant appearance a hint of wildness. "Well? Will you not dash into my arms?"

The moment said arms were spread, wide and welcoming, Seren was called to them and he all but sprinted into Aslan's embrace, gripping the back of his jacket for life. A shaky breath left Seren as those strong, warm arms enveloped him, but not as tightly as his heart prayed they would, leaving a most unbearable yearning for more.

"I missed you," Seren couldn't help but murmur into Aslan's chest, taking in his scent greedily, preparing himself for the moment he would be abandoned again for who knows how long. He squeezed more strongly, hoping that may tell Aslan to do the same.

Aslan chuckled into his ear, "Did you, now? How much, my dear?"

How could he ask that? The answer was  _ dreadfully _ ! Aslan should know how much Seren has missed him, how much he wanted to pretend he still loved him, and all those hurtful words had never happened.

_ "I never imagined you would be like … this." _

Under a love potion.

Seren's heart froze with a heavy, abrupt thump and he had to physically peel himself off of Aslan. He rushed to grab his journal from the floor and turned on his heel, managing to pass Aslan and get close to the closed doors.

But of course, he never really makes it far.

"Seren, love," Aslan spoke up with a brief, higher,  _ sweet _ lilt in his voice, "Isn't it a little mean to leave me so soon? Please, come back."

His hand shook as it hovered above the door handle, his lips trembled and tears miserably hung from his eyelashes.

"Fuck you," Seren spoke unsteadily, so pathetically that if his colleagues were to ever see him like this, he would have to flee the continent altogether. His tears finally fell as he sniffled, "You  _ left _ me like this and you have the audacity to call me  _ mean _ ? To ask  _ me _ to come back when you know I will?"

"Would you not feel ten times better if you returned to my arms?"

His hand curled into a fist and he blinked away more tears, "Only, only if you hold me tight."

"Deal."

Like a spring, Seren was pulled back, and this time, Aslan indeed held him tight, so tight he could hardly breathe. Which strangely enough made it easier to breathe. Held so strongly, with a kiss to his hair and a rumbly chuckle embedding itself into his heart, Seren was thrilled,  _ happy _ , for the first time in what felt like years.

And what's more, Aslan left those annoyingly ticklish, wonderful and fluttering kisses along his neck where he knew Seren was sensitive, making him laugh for the first time in ages. Still held tight in one arm, Aslan gently wiped away the wet streaks along his cheeks.

"As pretty as I find your tears, I do not like it when you are sad," Aslan kissed his cheek. "May I ask a favor?"

"Hm," Seren hummed into the crook of his neck, able to do so only if he rose on the tips of his toes. 

"If you are having brunch with your step-mother, it would mean the world to me if you would pass on to her this little letter."

"Little" letter.

Seren was suddenly holding this somewhat thick scroll in his hands, with Aslan slowly slipping away. Aslan lifted Seren's chin with a finger and smirked, the gold specks in his eyes glittering gorgeously, "Thank you so much, love."

◇

"Scumbag" was the word of the day circulating Seren's brain over and over again, causing his already horribly aching heart to ache  _ more _ , but he didn't care as he handed Aslan's letter to his step-mother across the small, pristine white table. It was covered in an array of small snack foods and the day was gorgeous in the Royal gardens under a white stone gazebo.

"Oh? What is this?" Queen Amethyst inquired curiously and read the address, "From Lord Aslan Princewind?"

"Isn't that the man you were courting, Serie?" Seren's mother piped up sharply.

"Mn," he mumbled.

"Well? How is it he can leave you broken hearted and the first brunch you show up to in months is when you promote him? Did he say something to you?"

"I'm sure it is worth a read, Your Majesty" Seren ignored his mother, speaking rather mirthlessly as he kept his eyes to his plate, still full of food and only poked at by a fork. The thought of eating made him feel queasy.

Aslan left him so easily.

The Queen looked to him skeptically as she set aside the letter. "If you won't call me "Mum" then at least call me Amy. Now, don't ignore your mother. We've been nothing but worried about you."

His mother's fingers caressed his cheek and he tried his damnedest to keep his eyes from watering as he looked at her finally. "Would you rather we talk in private, just you and me? We could make a trip to your favorite beach today, if you'd like. We'll get ice cream and swim with the jellyfish!"

A small smile reached his lips and he held onto her hand tenderly, "Thank you, Mum, but ... I have urgent business to handle. Please, rest easy. I'm just under the weather because of new books."

He lied.

"Oh, goodness," his mother sighed exaggeratedly, "Not new books! Please don't stay up for days on end, I thought you had kicked that habit long ago."

"What am I to do with my money other than donations and the occasional fancy suit?" Seren laughed.

"Serie! Exotic vacations of course! Gorgeous dancing men if you'd like! Anything but more  _ books _ !"

Amy appeared amused, but not so easily tricked like his dear mother - one lingering glance from the Queen before taking a sip of her tea was enough to tell Seren she wasn't pleased with his dishonesty.

He watched as she quietly scooted Aslan's letter further away from herself as if it had a disease on it.

◇

When Seren arrived home, he was greeted to a most unpleasant and unwelcome sight in his living room.

Dr. Tey and his father, head of the Royal Guard, Javoc Atlantes, sat adjacent to each other on the leather padded armchairs, and by no means were they comfortable. Javoc Atlantes was sitting on the edge of his seat with his hands balled into fists on his knees and his face was red with heated rage.

They both looked to Seren when he arrived and Dr. Tey began to sweat.

Seren's gaze sharpened and he grinded his teeth, agitating his already sore jaw, hissing, "You told him."

Javoc shot up from his seat and nearly shouted in his gruff voice, "Thank gods he did!! To think you would have kept this to your grave - that Princewind will rot in prison for the rest of his life, I'll personally see to it!"

Seren's soul jolted and his eyes watered, "Dad, please … "

Dr. Tey cleared his throat, "Mr. Atlantes, I do wish for justice as well, but your son's heart will quite literally break if the subject is harmed in any way. Just the  _ thought _ will cause him physical pain. That is why I highly suggest the … "prescription" I told you about."

Javoc breathed quickly from his anger and closed his eyes tight for a good moment before stomping up to Seren and hugging him tightly, cradling his head in a large hand against his shoulder, as Javoc so often did when Seren was sick as a child.

"You don't confide in me anymore. I don't know when you started thinking you had to do everything on your own," his father's voice shook. "Your mothers and I love you so much, can't you see that?"

He  _ knew _ , he knew he was loved. Seren believed he loved too much; he just wanted to do so well in life that his parents would no longer have to worry about him, even when he didn't have friends. Yet somehow, his parents have continued to find new things to be concerned over. When he moved into the mansion he always dreamed of owning, when he became a Grand Mystic. 

Seren supposed that was simply the way of parents.

He refused to cry again, but indulged in his father's bear hug. It was a long, long day. Seren had to finish three days worth of work before he fell into another pit of despair and aching. He had almost forgotten how bloody late it was; one in the morning!

"Were you waiting for me all this time? Have you eaten?" Seren asked as he finally pulled away from his father.

Javoc pulled a sour face, "How could I eat after knowing what that Princewind prick has done to you?"

Seren breathed deeply to ease the oncoming sharpness of another ache in his chest. "Let's take this chat to the kitchen. I'll have a simple dinner made and you can stay the night."

He was sour with Dr. Tey, but he of course had to join them in the kitchen. Seren had one butler who often made his meals and cooking was Runeson's favorite thing to do, often given creative freedom because Seren was by no means a picky eater. So, no matter the time, Runeson was rather happy to cook.

He was a much older man who appeared rather grumpy on the outside, but was kind and good humored on the inside. His pajamas were loudly colored and covered in polka dots as he hummed whilst making a simple pasta dish for Seren and his guests.

Runeson used to be the only other person, besides Dr. Tey, who knew about Seren's situation.

"So …" Seren looked to Dr. Tey with distaste, seated beside his father on the kitchen island, his shoulders tense, "What was this "prescription" I heard?"

Dr. Tey, still quite sweaty, presented a rather flat folder, a medical file perhaps. "I looked into Lord Princewind where I could. I had an itch at the back of my mind, and wasn't entirely sure what I was looking for. Until I found it."

Seren was slid the folder and he tentatively opened it. All there was was a birth certificate, and he read aloud the unfamiliar name, "'Eden Princewind'?"

Dr. Tey nodded. "I vaguely remembered Lord Princewind had a brother. But why was that important? Well, look at the birth date."

Born: Centurin 8th, 1011.

Seren's brows raised high, " _ Twins _ ?"

His doctor broke into a grin, "Indeed! Identical twins! I asked around and there was barely anyone who knew about Eden Princewind except an old nanny of his. The boy ran away from home at fourteen and his parents were content with moving all the way from Paress to our fair city."

"But, no one knew where he could be now, or if he's even alive," Javoc informed, "I tried the Census Bureau when Tey came to me; there was no such luck there. So … I looked through our uh, criminal files."

Seren was thusly handed another folder. It was thin too. The report was something of a story and only had a record for Eden Princewind as far back as a year ago. Apparently this Eden was released from jail after a nasty bar fight. Never went to court because … none of the men he ruffed up, nor the bar, filed any charges. In fact, just a few hours after detainment the whole lot of these men were a happily drunk, singing and giggly mess. They spent the night to sober up, then were released. Eden's record was likely only filed to one; have  _ some _ documentation, and two; have a good laugh.

Eden could likely be found nearby Seren's favorite beach, in the port city, Ceahavan, if he hasn't left the country via ship.

"So this prescription is …"

"Quite possibly a replacement Aslan, yes," Dr. Tey nodded. "This has never been done before, but if the love potion could be tricked, then, well, you may lead a better life and we may avoid any manipulation from Lord Princewind, heartbreak, and the dangers of your currently unstable magic."

Too late on one regard. Who knows what else Aslan could get him to do? Aslan could very well propose to Seren then and be in a position of great influence.

Aslan Atlantes.

Seren's face exploded in a bright pink color and he startled every other occupant in the room when his head fell to the kitchen island with a loud  _ thunk. _

"Serie?" Javoc spoke in alarm.

"MmI'm fine," Seren spoke weakly, "I can't do this. No one can replace him. I'm stuck like this for the rest of my life."

Javoc sighed and smoothed down his hair, "My dear, you have two options. Try this "prescription." Or I'll have no choice but to report Aslan."

Seren had to remind himself that he would have to be the one to press charges to get Aslan in prison. But if he is reported, that information will spread like wildfire in every single social circle. Queen Amethyst would not be able to banish him either. Aslan would be ruined in more ways than one. 

There was a part of Seren hoping for that, and said hope pained him more than anything.

To Ceahavan it is.


	2. Less than Pleasant

Hop Tavern owner Myck Jack was just minding his own business, literally and figuratively, having somewhat of a swell time as he usually did.

Now, exciting things pop up every once in awhile, of course they did; he was a tavern owner at a seaport city! Strange characters came around all the time.

But good gods, none like the  _ Grand Mystic _ , that strided into his establishment like a god whose feet barely touched the unholy floor beneath him.

Good gods, Myck Jack thought for the second time as this GM got  _ closer _ . He had pitch black hair like silk and long, black flowing robes with flashing silver accents. He held a staff made of some kind of material that looked like volcanic rock, but shined a multitude of colors akin to the surface of oil. The Grand Mystic stopped before him and tipped his head to the side quizitively, making the long purple crystals dangling from his ears glitter. His tan skin really made his pale lavender eyes pop.

"Are you the owner?"

Wow.

His voice was strong and elegant, with an accent from the  _ big _ city up north.

Myck Jack stammered over himself and the toothpick in his mouth fell to the floor. "I uh, well, yeah?? Myck Jack?"

Suddenly, a smile graced the Grand Mystic's face and Myck Jack was so thankful he was sitting, cuz his legs felt like mush.

"I'm terribly sorry to interrupt your game. However, I was hoping you would know where I could find Eden Princewind?"

"Who?  _ Princewind _ ?" A member of Myck Jack's card game suddenly spoke up with his gruff voice behind a big red beard that was suddenly clean of the pistachio crumbs that  _ always _ could be found in it. He visibly held back a belch, which was bloody unheard of! Not to mention everyone at his table were sitting straighter than sinners in temple!

Myck Jack cleared his throat and realized he dropped all his cards for his table to see. Oh hell!

"Er, I know an Eden  _ Pleasant _ ?"

The Grand Mystic frowned slightly. "Pleasant?"

Seren's soul gave a jolt as a pair of doors slammed open from the other side of the vast and rather dim and smoke ridden tavern. An entire table stood up and rejoiced, making it difficult to see who the figure was. The delightful smell of spice and meat wafted through the entire establishment.

"Hold your damn horses, you wild animals! Let me set the plates down, Benny!" A deep, strong and  _ loud _ voice rose up in laughter.

His heart jumped at the familiarity, but in a confused way. This voice wasn't refined, in fact, this man sounded vaguely as if he were a pirate. 

And yet, Seren was still called towards the voice's owner. It was difficult to weave through the packed tavern, and by time the rejoicing table had sat down to enjoy a most delicious looking meal, the man had moved to the other side of the tavern!

Seren's heart shuddered at the familiarity of the man's tall figure and broad shoulders. All his brown hair was piled into a messy bun.

It appeared he was taking orders from a lot of tables, now that they smelt the food. Seren picked up his feet and the closer he got to the man's figure, the more his heart raced.

"Eden Princewind?"

The man stiffened and groused as he turned around, "Princewind!?  _ Really _ ? Who the hell-"

He stopped when he saw Seren and his heart stopped along with him. Needless to say, Aslan had a startlingly identical twin. From the wavy brown hair to the strong, straight nose and lips. Thick eyelashes veiled blue eyes with specks of gold. Eden's beard was fluffier and less kempt, and he wore a multitude of earrings on either ear.

"Well," Eden grinned, revealing that sharper canine tooth, and leaned towards Seren, "You can certainly call me whatever you want. But I'll guarantee I'm more pleasant than a bloody Princewind."

That voice broke the illusion almost entirely and all warmth towards this man disappeared. Eden had a completely different accent, as if he were raised on a pirate ship.

Seren eyed Eden, "I take it you've named yourself "Pleasant?""

"Yessir. I'm not sure how you know me and I'm not sure I want to find out, but if it keeps you talking then I won't mind." Eden winked.

"Oi! Get back to cooking, Pleasant! Stop flirting!" Myck Jack called.

"Ah hell, McJack!" Eden laughed, "Can I bring my new friend into the kitchen?"

"I better see you hickey-less and with ten dishes in thirty minutes!"

"Aye aye, Cap'n!"

Seren yelped as he was  _ picked up _ and thrown over Eden's shoulder as if he weighed nothing, and was promptly carried right into the kitchen whilst customers chortled. Seren was so incredulous that he couldn't say a word until he was set back on his feet.

"Is that anyway to interact with a perfect stranger?" Seren snapped, "Touch me again and you  _ will _ regret it, sir."

"Duly noted, Mr. Grand Mystic. Now take a seat and start talking. I know you big city mystics don't mix business with pleasure."

And yet you continued to flirt!

Eden "Pleasant" began flipping large pieces of prepared meat in a pan of seasoning and Seren looked around the kitchen. A large stovetop with many burners was occupied by two large pots of soup with ladles stirring themselves. A pan flipped a fish and stir fry perfectly and when one of the ovens dinged, the door opened and a pan of fresh cookies flew on out to a cooling rack.

This was also quite a pristine kitchen compared to the rest of the tavern. And it appeared Eden worked it by himself.

"You're a magic user," Seren noted. Aslan hadn't an ounce of magic to his name, meanwhile Eden had such amazingly precise control over his. 

"Mmyep!" Eden expertly cut up the meat in neat slices and placed them in a deep pan full of some sort of red sauce. He put the meat in an oven, set a timer, washed his hands and promptly grabbed two tiny cups in which to pour in samples from the soups.

"Wanna taste test this for me?" Eden inquired as he held out one of the cups to Seren.

He hesitated, but recalled each of Eden's movements. It should be safe …

"I suppose." Seren took the cup and sniffed the orange contents before taking a sip. The spice burned his mouth delightfully, it was rather delicious, he wondered why it was that Eden was cooking for a tavern, albeit a busy one, than for a proper restaurant.

"Ahh, a lord who can handle spice! I put some phantom peppers in there, y'know, gives it a kick. So?" Eden grinned eagerly and the gold in his eyes flashed.

The way he smiled was much different than how Aslan smiled, though Seren couldn't describe the why or how of it.

"It's good."

Eden laughed through his nose, "Aha, just good, eh? You flatter me!"

Seren felt his cheeks warm and he sighed irritatedly. He found it hard to compliment outwardly! "Good" is sufficient!

Eden waved his hand, chortling, "That's alright, I don't look for the words. I like seeing people's faces. That little spark in your eyes was quite the compliment, so thank you."

This man watches people for that first bite of his food? That doesn't sound pleasant at all.

Mr. Pleasant walked over to a small round table in the corner and sat down, slouching in the chair deeply and crossing his arms with a sigh. "Shouldn't have stayed up so late, this shift is gonna be a long one. At least there's a highlight," Eden smirked at Seren. "So, what's a Grand Mystic wanting with me? Don't tell me you've come looking for recruits?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Nothing of the sort," Seren spoke dismissively as he took a seat at the small table, folding his hands on his lap and twisting the ring around and around on his finger, "This is of … a personal nature. I have a job offer for you."

Eden clicked his tongue, "About that, my loyalty is with McJack and I really like-"

"One thousand bels per hour. I am willing to go higher if need be."

There was a moment of silence and Eden closed his eyes, brows raised high, blinking forcefully as if his eyes were sticky. He cleared his throat and inquired in a higher voice, "What's the job?"

Seren breathed deeply through his nose and stopped fidgeting with his ring. "Some months ago, Lord Aslan Princewind snuck a high-end love potion into my drink. But ... he fell out of love with me two months afterwards and told me the truth. Since then, my life has been in complete disarray. The heartbreak ruined my magic's stability, not to mention Aslan still sees fit to influence me, and use me for personal gain." Seren gritted his teeth for a second, closing his eyes, forcing down any emotion that tried to bubble up. "The pain has morphed into an unbearable, debilitating physical strain."

Seren chanced a glance at Eden and found his expression serious and confused. Before he could get a word in, Seren added, becoming agitated, "My doctor is hoping the spell can be tricked. I believe if you simply sounded like him, the spell wouldn't be able to discern between the two of you."

Eden was silent for a few more seconds before he spoke, with his tone becoming rather rudely humored, as if Seren's predicament was a joke. "So, all I have to do is sound like a humongous, shitty, high society prick from Paress and you'll, what, melt in my arms just like that?"

Seren let go of a pent up, shaky breath and hissed as his entire head heated up, "Forget it. This was a terrible idea."

He stood from his chair abruptly and made it halfway to the doors when suddenly-

"My dear~"

Seren froze in place, a small gasp leaving him as he slowly looked back towards … Eden? His chin rested in his palm, with all his hair shaken out of the messy bun.

_ Aslan- _

"No, nope!" Seren shook his head wildly and turned away. Awkward!! And strange, much too strange!!!

He still tried to leave, but Aslan's gorgeous laugh arose and he grasped Seren's hand, somehow effortlessly twirling him into strong arms, as if they were dancing. Seren's heart raced and he tried to withhold a giggle, but that was impossible when Aslan wildly snuggled his forehead against Seren's, messing up their hair.

"You only just arrived. Won't you stay a little longer, love?" 

His voice was so sweet and any tenseness in Seren was completely done away with. Aslan's lips were so close, he could hardly think straight.

"Okay …"

Seren jumped as one of the kitchen doors flung open and Myck Jack groused, "I knew it! If you weren't such a great cook, I'd -"

"Aw, come on, Jackie!" Eden laughed, shattering the illusion with his suddenly annoying voice, and let go of Seren, "There's not much to do  _ while _ the food has to cook. I either would have been sitting down bored or having some fun. Besides, this was a business exchange!"

"Business!" Myck Jack harrumphed incredulously and left grumbling.

Eden's smile fell away and he rolled his shoulders, "I felt like a real creep at the end there, uhhg," he shivered. "I knew Aslan was a bloody narcissist and couldn't ever stand not gettin' his way, but this is a whole new level of scumbag."

Seren saw that Eden was rubbing away goosebumps on his arms.

"I'm real sorry 'bout that. You good?"

He met Eden's gaze and found it rather earnest, making Seren believe Eden may have actually thought his story was a joke. Of course he did; Seren was a Grand Mystic, how could someone like him be so easily tricked?

Seren had meant for a more controlled interview, but this was sufficient.

"That depends," Seren responded, "Will you take up the offer?"

Eden made a face, "Ehhhh,"

"One thousand five-hundred bels."

"Alrighty," Eden nodded, his tune immediately changed. He started piling his hair back up into that heinous bun and added, "But, my life is here in Ceahavan. And the commute is six hours. So, what're we gonna do about that?"

Seren looked to the only other door in the room and it was the pantry. Luckily, it had a lock on it.

He produced a black obsidian key from his pocket and introduced said key to the lock. It hummed a little tune and shifted its shape. Seren then stuck the key in and opened the door. A waft of purple flecks of light, moving like embers, fluttered from the entrance.

"Woah," Eden gasped as he looked into not the pantry, but Seren's living room. His father had fallen asleep on the recliner. Tsk. 

"Dad," Seren called.

Javoc was startled awake and looked towards them. When he saw Eden his entire face flushed red with anger.

"Aslan, you motherfu-"

"This is Eden, Dad," Seren introduced whilst Eden stuck his hand past the threshold curiously, then stepped inside Seren's home.

"Hell! I just traveled miles after miles!" Eden laughed and whistled as he twirled around, taking a gander around the place, "Wow, this place is magical."

Javoc had a permanent frown on his face as he approached Eden, "By gods, he's a pirate version of that Aslan wretch."

Eden grinned, "And a hundred times more pleasant, eh, Pops?"

"He's named himself Eden Pleasant," Seren informed his father.

"Better than Princewind," Javoc replied.

Eden's eyes lit up, "Right!?"

"Now then," Seren changed the subject, "I have all the details for the job here." He held out a bit of a thick scroll to Eden, "It also contains a contract. Do not sign it until you have read the details of the job and we have discussed any concerns or changes. This key is yours, it has now registered the pantry door so you may return home via my closet door. Come by as soon as you are free."

Eden heard a ding from the kitchen and gave Javoc a two finger solute before hurrying back into the kitchen.

Seren thought it best to make himself scarce, he has had enough socializing today, and was about to close the pantry door.

"Hold up, you're gonna leave without telling me your name?" Eden raised a sharp brow, his lips pursing a bit.

If Seren stared too long at that face, his heart would begin racing again and his stomach would flutter.

"Seren Atlantes."

He didn't wait for Eden's response, else he knew Mr. Pleasant would keep him for much longer. The allure of his face was too strong, and someone like Eden could find a thousand things to say.

Seren wasn't sure if he was okay with this "prescription," although this feeling of unease could be the spell at play. Of course he didn't want a  _ replacement _ … the spell, however, could most definitely be tricked.


	3. Brunch

Eden began to slouch again, pouring over the scroll for a refresher on whatever questions he may have had upon the first read while Seren's butler, Runeson, trimmed his beard to Seren's exact specifications.

"I haven't had to do so much godforsaken readin' since I was fourteen. This whole thing is just me courting you, ain't it?" 

Seren got goosebumps for some reason and added immediately, glancing at Eden above his glasses, "As Aslan."

Eden huffed and rolled up the scroll. "Why didn't I read anything about consent?"

Seren paused, then set down his quill. All his work was piled onto the medium sized crystal table outside in his garden under a tunnel of vines, leaves and hanging flowers of all kinds, mostly his favorites; purple lilacs and hydrangeas.

"I didn't know how to approach it," Seren spoke quietly, removing his glasses. "When love potion cases arrive to the Royal Court, there really isn't anyway to approach it that won't harm the victim. It's mostly the family wanting justice for them. My case is different … most under the spell are living happily still with the object of their affections. If they are both in love, and the object had no malicious intent, is the relationship inherently unconsenting? Is the intent to use love potion malicious in itself? While I suffer mentally and physically, other victims have  _ improved  _ health. These cases are thusly the most quiet, illegal legal crimes, and often shoved in an archive to be forgotten about."

Ah, he rambled! Seren thinks about this subject often, but almost nothing feels coherent because he is incredibly biased. Aslan and him never went beyond kissing, and he believed that had to be because … well, Aslan lost interest. Seren often daydreamed about  _ more _ , and if ever presented the chance, he would take it without a qualm. Even while knowing he is under a love potion, nothing wanted to reject the thought of being intimate with Aslan.

It is very difficult to say if he would reject it if the spell were ever lifted. 

Seren chanced a glance at Eden and felt his heart jump when Runeson had moved on to doing Eden's hair, allowing it to flow freely from the horrid bun. Now that his beard was trimmed, there was no discerning him from Aslan.

Except Eden looked to Seren with a clear, attentive gaze, unlike how Aslan would look after Seren has spoken for too long.

"You want my opinion?" Eden asked eventually.

Seren gave a short nod.

"I felt like some kinda creep pretending to be Aslan. I mean, he was already one, but  _ more _ so. What he's done to you is assault. Anything sexual he's done is sexual assault. It's like you're asleep in some rosy dream land and he's  _ wide awake _ , I mean-"

"That's enough," Seren spoke sharply.

Eden sighed. "I'll stay for this "trial period" since this chap here is taking the time to dress me up, but … I don't know if I'll be comfortable enough to keep up the act. Aslan is a real piece of work, and by that I mean he's sea garbage."

Seren felt a headache coming on and rubbed his temples. This is going to be difficult, Eden was making him bloody furious!

"Perhaps you two can arrange consent beforehand?" Runeson spoke up, immediately grabbing their attention.

Seren frowned, "Beforehand?"

"I once had a partner who was very much into somnophilia," Runeson informed whilst clearing his throat, "We would discuss everything that was allowed and everything that wasn't."

Eden's composure appeared much lighter, "Yeh, yeah! You kinky genius! That's perfect!"

_ Don't call my butler kinky!! _

Eden grinned at Seren and crossed one leg over the other and crossed his arms. "Come on then, tell Eden Pleasant the details and he'll let Aslan Pleasant know!"

Seren didn't know it was possible to make Aslan's name sound  _ unpleasant _ .

He may very well be regretting this … Will being so involved with Eden beforehand ruin the illusion? Is the love potion that dumb? Well, if it were a spell that  _ learned _ , it would be a Curse, and Curses take an unfathomable amount of power. If this spell learned, then perhaps it wouldn't forget every time Aslan has hurt him. Only Seren appears to remember that pain.

Of course, Seren wasn't willing to speak aloud what he wanted, especially since Eden was a perfect stranger, and if he thought too long about the fact that Eden would essentially be nothing but an actor, his chest would ache.

Seren turned away from Eden and found a blank sheet of paper, his face heated up the moment he wrote down what he wanted from this first date. Seren wanted to be held all the time, held so tightly he could readily believe he won't be left again.

And maybe,

Maybe a kiss?

Seren resisted the urge to bloody slam his head into the table. He hasn't kissed Aslan in months! Of course he wanted so much more, but if he received more, then how much more of him will break once Aslan abandons him again!?

Just, just a kiss should suffice.

Seren couldn't meet Eden's eye as he handed over the paper  _ and _ a pen. This seemed to communicate well enough that Seren didn't want any of this spoken aloud, especially if Eden had questions, such as the one he handed back:

_ Lips? Cheek? For how long? _

Their handwriting styles were completely different. Eden's was a bit crude and unpracticed, but elegantly sharp in a way. 

Seren supposed his questions were reasonable … this was so embarrassing.

He handed the paper over one last time and Eden didn't appear to have any more questions as he folded up the paper and tucked it in his pocket.

"Alrighty, I'm feeling a lot better about this. Time for wardrobe?" Eden looked to Runeson.

The butler nodded, "Mn, your hair is done. Shall I prepare brunch for your date with Lord Princewind, Seren? Say, in an hour?"

His heart jumped at that and his stomach jittered. "Yes, please do."

Eden whistled a little tune as he and Runeson walked away, and Seren could hear him talk all the way up until they left the garden.

"Seren sure is prepared. He got me not only looking proper, but he's also got the clothes! I can't wait to see Aslan's awful fashion. I like a good poofy sleeved blouse and some tight leather pants myself. I have a nice ass, I like to show it off, y'know? Say, can I butt in and help ya cook?"

"You can stir the gravy."

"Ooo, gravy! What for?"

"Biscuits."

"Yikes. Just biscuits? Let's put that gravy on roasted vegetables and bits of chicken!"

"Mr. Pleasant, I do not have chicken prepared for today. I have a menu set already."

Seren felt incredibly bad for unleashing Eden upon him. Runeson no doubt felt intruded upon since cooking was his favorite part of the job. 

He didn't know how he could sit still or stay awake at the same time. To be honest, Seren hadn't slept well at all since first contacting Eden, and now he was nervous for many jumbled reasons.

Just breathe … try to finish some work, one item of business at a time.

◇

Eden had it right then, well, he knew he was right pretty often, but Seren Atlantes was a tough cookie to crack. He had a stoic face most of the time and really the only thing he appeared to express most towards Eden was a good measure of irritation. 

In any case, the Grand Mystic was truly tired. T'was confirmed when both Eden and Runeson came back for brunch to find Seren passed out on his work! He even slept pretty too.

Eden pursed his lips, "Mmm, you sure this should be moved to another day, Ru?"

"Trust me, Mr. Pleasant, you will find another day consistent with this one," Seren's kinky butler assured worriedly. "We'll carry on and he may sleep later."

"Alrighty," Eden cleared his throat, rolled his shoulders, and took a seat in the chair across from Seren, crossing one leg over the other.

He hasn't seen his twin brother for fourteen years, and didn't need to. 

Just be a right  _ prick _ .

" _ Quite _ a shame," Aslan began loudly and not only was Runeson startled, so was Seren, who popped his head up with foggy eyes and began saying "Eden" but he was cut off smoothly, "That I had to be greeted by a servant and not my host."

Runeson's brows raised and Seren's face instantly became more animated, eyes flashing with anger, maybe embarrassment as well, and something tender.

When Seren started to speak, or try to, he bloody knocked half of his books off the table. Eden somehow found the will in him to restrain himself from helping pick up the books, and instead inspected his nails.

"I've got it, Runeson," Seren murmured as the poor old chap offered to help.

Eden gritted his teeth, then forced himself to relax as he spoke, "Is it my imagination, or are you not happy to see me, dear Seren?"

Fuck. Seren looked at him suddenly with the saddest puppy eyes and spoke bitterly, "Happy to see you come and go as you please?"

Runeson glanced at Eden as he finally began to set up brunch on the table and Eden found the butler glaring at him subtly.

_ Old fellow, you're not getting tricked too, are you?? _

He has to do something about those sad eyes, else the butler is gonna roundhouse him.

Aslan smirked and held out his hand across the table. Seren hesitated, then gingerly placed his hand in Aslan's, whom of which held on tight, but gently.

"I'm all yours for brunch today. How is that, my love?"

Seren's eyes lit up upon mostly the "my love" part and his tan skin became darker and flushed. Ahh, Aslan wouldn't actually say "my love!"

And yet, Seren appeared happy, trying to hide a smile as he nodded, "Good." He squeezed back on Aslan's hand tenderly.

Runeson seemed pacified and bowed his head to Seren after leaving a tiny bell on the table. He left with his trolley that once held all the delicious foods he made, now holding Seren's books and journals.

In that moment, Eden noticed the ink stuck on Seren's cheek. How did that get there? Grand Mystic, sir, aren't you supposed to be so refined and elegant? Why are you unexpectedly a klutz and someone who gets ink on their face?

"There's ink on you, Lord Atlantes," Aslan tapped his own cheek to show Seren, humor dripping from his voice.

"Oh," Seren frowned, reluctantly letting go of Aslan's hand and straight up touching the ink and spreading it.

Hhhh, boss, you're making it difficult to continue being a prick!

"Here," Eden elegantly snatched up Seren's own handkerchief from his hand and stood. He poured a bit of water from the glass pitcher onto the handkerchief and tilted Seren's chin up.

Eden tried to keep his expression indifferent, but that was difficult with Seren's eyes on him, so wide and expectant all of a sudden. He knew Seren glanced at his lips too.

Aslan was a goddamn psychopath to abandon someone so gorgeous. Eden was certain his brother really couldn't have been in love, and never could be.

"There," Aslan smirked, "Couldn't have that ink staining your lovely face until tomorrow. My dear Grand Mystic must have work, hm?"

He sat back down, having set aside the handkerchief and eagerly set about filling his plate with the delicious, albeit tiny foods Runeson prepared. But Eden also had to remember table etiquette, which wasn't too difficult. He's done odd jobs enough in high society to keep his childhood knowledge fresh.

Since Eden didn't know a single thing about Aslan's life, he's just going to ask about Seren's, again, since he remained silent after his question.

"Well?" Aslan raised a brow, "What important business had you napping on a mountain of books?"

"I would rather not bore you," Seren murmured behind a tea cup.

Aslan sighed and rested his chin on his hand, "Would you believe it if I told you I came here  _ for _ you?"

"No. I'm waiting on your next agenda," Seren couldn't even look at him, especially as the tail end of the sentence shook from suppressed emotion.

Holy shit, there's water in his eyes, good gods.

Eden's smile fell, "Seren-"

"Enough, this was a terrible idea. I shouldn't have invited you." Seren abruptly stood from his chair and started walking away.

What happened to the potion making everything rosy!? He really was bloody heart broken, and albeit Aslan tried tearing out Seren's heart to see it stop beating for the fun of it!

"Seren, please wait," Eden bid, leaving his seat as well. Seren stopped, but he could see him struggle.

Getting those goosebumps again!

"Aslan, please give me one mercy and get it over with and leave," Seren hissed.

Oh hell, he's definitely crying right now. Eden isn't being paid one thousand five hundred bels right now to make his employer  _ cry _ .

"Very well. May I hug you?"

Eden has never broken a heart before, but he's had tons of friends to console, and if Seren wants to be held, then he's come to the right brother.

Seren looked to him finally, and holy shit. Eden felt like a goddamn scumbag being looked at with those wet, forlorn eyes. He didn't even wait for Seren to come to him, he just pulled him in.

If the other person is smaller, even by a bit, Eden can and will hook his arms under theirs and lift them off their feet, taking all their weight. He hugs with his shoulders and sure enough, made Seren wheeze. A successful bear hug is not complete without a wheeze.

"I'm sorry," Eden murmured.

Aslan really wouldn't apologize for anything, not even for hurting someone so much, but Eden would, especially while being hit with such sad eyes. He honestly felt like he  _ himself _ had hurt Seren in a way.

Seren sniffled and hooked his arms around Eden's neck, clinging tightly as if his life depended on it. "Liar."

_ I _ don't lie!

But Aslan definitely couldn't say that.

"Well, usually, dear Seren. But you make me feel more earnest with those tears." Keep up the slightly pompous tone but make it tender. "If you truly wish for me to leave, I will. If you want me to stay, then so be it. I had hoped to make today about you."

Seren was silent for a while, except for little sniffles here and there. Eden never let up on his hold, though it was becoming a bit of a workout to hug so tightly and keep Seren barely on his toes. 

Eventually, Seren buried his face in Eden's shoulder and murmured, "I never want you to leave."

"Then you have me for a few hours, love. Allow me to show you I have no agenda."

Eden set Seren down on his feet; the Grand Mystic still clung closely as Eden wiped away the last of his tears. His cheeks were hot to the touch, so it was plenty easy to tell he was blushing.

He recalled their little consent agreement then; Seren added a couple pecks, along with a long kiss on the lips. Eden realized this placement of the peck (he really didn't like that word) wasn't specified, so he supposed a lovely cheek was as good a placement as any.

Eden pressed his lips warmly to Seren's flushed cheek and found the man's eyes lit up with sparks, like,  _ literally _ and Eden felt his own magic get pricked by Seren's, like being zapped by tiny amounts of static.. Aha, that's what the Grand Mystic meant by "unstable magic."

What the hell is gonna happen when he kisses this man?? On the lips??

Aslan smiled brilliantly and fixed a stray lock of Seren's hair, "Now then, might we sit back down? I am still curious about your work."

Seren, at last, had a smile grace his lips, albeit tentative, but the tenderness in his eyes was breathtaking. Love potion was a beast; still heartbroken and head over heels! Eden was scared to think of what could have happened if Aslan continuously broke Seren and called him back again and again.

If it were Eden? He'd let the sea take him.

♡

Aslan's laugh was heaven sent. He has never made him laugh so earnestly.

"This Griffon bloke sounds like a thirteen year old prat," Aslan snickered, "You handle him well enough. What does  _ he _ handle well?"

Seren's mind went blank for a few moments and he knew Aslan saw this and couldn't resist a smile as Aslan broke into more laughter. It made it difficult to take a sip of tea (once again).

Honestly speaking, Seren felt drunk, dizzy, with his cheeks feeling strange, as if he had smiled excessively. Aslan's undivided attention was new and almost too much to bear. Seren never realized how hard it was to keep Aslan's gaze for longer than a glance.

No matter how indescribably happy Seren was, there were awful words still floating around in the back of his mind, haunting him.

_ "The truth of the matter is, I liked you better beforehand." _

Seren … didn't remember what he was like beforehand. Before that fateful dinner, he and Aslan didn't hardly speak to one another, and very rarely informally. Seren remembered feeling shy, especially since Aslan was so handsome.

Not for the first time, Seren pushed away the haunting words and thoughts. "Lord Griffon is actually very adept at offensive magic. In fact, when I was younger he was my favorite mentor, he helped hone my skills. We have since been divided on everything, but I still buy him our favorite candy for his birthday. Caramel infused chocolate turtles."

Aslan appeared to hum forlornly, "I get hives when I eat chocolate."

Seren's eyes widened, " _ Pardon _ ? You're  _ allergic _ to  _ chocolate _ ?"

Aslan paused for a good moment and chuckled, "Unfortunately. I'm afraid, however, it doesn't stop me from devouring it. My favorite treats are chocolate and cream covered strawberries. Sometimes I must forgo the chocolate part."

Poor thing! Seren hadn't a single clue! Aslan appeared so sad for a moment, he has never seen him down before.

Perhaps …

"Do you like cats, Aslan?" Seren inquired.

"Hm?" Aslan's eyes lit up immediately, "You have a cat??"

Seren's heart stuttered under those gorgeous eyes and excited tone. He looked away and produced a tiny silver whistle attached to a bracelet beneath his sleeve. No sound came out, presumably, but out of the lilac bushes, a rich brown little head popped out.

"Aww," Aslan laughed, "How lovely!"

Seren's cat was indeed lovely. She had short, incredibly silky and shiny brown hair and bright amber eyes. She was the runt of the litter and is a little on the small side. He ensures her collar doesn't let her wander beyond his garden.

"Her name is Coco," Seren smiled. "She is very friendly. If you bid, she may jump up on your lap."

Aslan took up the opportunity immediately. As he went "Pspspsps" at her, Seren was a little surprised at how quickly she came over. Coco barely sniffed his hand before rather forcibly pressing her head into it.

Seren grinned, watching how delighted Aslan was. This … very much reminded him just how much he didn't know about this man. Only just today did he learn Aslan likes cats and chocolate covered strawberries. 

Aslan soon had Coco jump up on his lap and Seren's heart melted as the two bonked their heads together. Coco very much loved to stretch up and run her head all over someone's face and neck. She would nap like a small child on Seren too, with her head on his shoulder.

"Aww, only a truly loving owner can raise such a loving kitty," Aslan crooned, kissing Coco's head. She purred louder than Seren has ever heard her purr.

His face heated up considerably and felt somewhat embarrassed, but wasn't sure why. Perhaps because Seren has never been described as loving. Of course he loved Aslan, but before the love potion, Seren very much kept to himself. People often thought he was cold and even "holier than thou," especially given his prestige at such a young age.

Loving.

No thank you, actually. The closer people get to him, the further away he finds them once they've known more about him.

I.e. Aslan.

As happy as he was right now, his chest began to ache.

"Seren? Are you alright?"

He blinked and looked to Aslan, who tipped his head at him with inquiry, brows slightly furrowed. That attentive stare made his stomach flutter again and the ache returned for another wave.

How long until Aslan loses interest again? Until his eyes glaze over with a thin veil of irritation or indifference once Seren has spoken too long? 

He wondered if he could have this ache get it over with if …

From his cloak, Seren pulled out the scroll Aslan previously wanted him to give to the Queen and held it out to him.

"My mother and step-mother are aware that you and I split … negatively, so the Queens have a less than favorable opinion of you. I hope you aren't surprised Her Majesty didn't open the scroll."

♡

THE BLOODY  _ QUEENS _ !?

Is this really how Eden was supposed to find out Seren was not only a Grand Mystic, but a Prince too?? And Eden looks like the man who broke his heart - he would prefer to avoid being put in the royal  _ dungeons _ .

Aslan you motherfucking  _ prick _ . Already using the Prince to your advantage; good thing Queen Amethyst was a badass, smart as hell queen.

Eden was all too happy to take the scroll and pop open the wax seal and skim his twin brother's handwriting. Flouncy as always and kissing ass. And for what? Wanting to negotiate a new trade route hosted by none other than the company their grandmother started. With goods from Nymvalem.

Yeah, no, Queenie would have reprimanded Aslan for even  _ thinking _ of trading with Nymvalem. The country's government has been funding pirates to go steal from Queenie's shipments for two years now. 

Eden laughed and found Seren frowning at him, partially in confusion and partially in waiting … in waiting for what, he wasn't sure.

"Thank goodness my foolishness hadn't reached Her Majesty's eye. In hindsight, I am most certain the contents would have upset my standing with her further. Not that the damage hasn't already been done, given my mistreatment of you, Seren."

Seren's frown deepened. "What was your letter about?"

"It was a proposal for trade with Nymvalem. Horrendous idea. Honestly asinine."

"What is wrong with Nymvalem? Her Majesty has been in negotiations with them for a little while now."

Eden nearly  _ choked _ on his tea. "She knows they're stealing at least ten percent of her Yale Route imports, right?"

Seren's mouth fell open, "Excuse me? How do you know this? Did you know and still wrote this proposal?"

"I had a lapse in judgement," Eden confessed, but also lied. There was no way Aslan knew about this, else he wouldn't have written such a damn bold proposal. "I thought the Queen knew and perhaps it wouldn't matter, since these goods would be from small farming businesses. They don't have their hands in the theft, the government does."

" _ The government _ !?"

Eden was flabbergasted! "This was a hot topic to gossip about in Ceahavan!"

"Amongst  _ who _ ?"

Ah.

Himself and former mates who are still sailing the seas. They took their gossip with them and Eden didn't… think to report it? Because he didn't really care? The stuff being stolen was "Rich People Imports", the good ole RPI's that Eden himself didn't mind stealing whatsoever. 

Aslan wouldn't be caught dead gossiping with pirates, though.

Seren didn't wait for an answer. "Nevermind. I need to tell Her Majesty right away."

"Does it really matter what happens to some fancy rugs and silk?" Eden frowned.

Abruptly, Seren glared at him, "Yes. Her Majesty is supporting the small businesses and artisans who  _ make _ the silk, the rugs, the jewelry. Their businesses fall apart when their customers do not receive what they have paid for. Nymvalem must be dealt with."

Ah.

Seren was really … unexpectedly sexy right now? His voice deepened and became far more assertive. Damn.

Eden found himself following Seren as he left their table. Most of the food and tea have been eaten and it wasn't really brunch time anymore, so … 

"The date is over already?"

_ Shite _ , he didn't mean to sound disappointed, but hell! Eden was excited to know more about Seren, he loved learning about new folk and hasn't had the time to properly sit down and make more friends in the past two-three years. Granted, he preferred socializing over ale and a heartier feast, but tea and tiny sandwiches wasn't so bad.

Suddenly, Seren stopped and Eden nearly walked into him. Seren stared up at him with those wide eyes again, his lips parting to let go of a small pent up breath.

He nearly forgot. Seren warmed up to him because he is "Aslan." Well … damn. Looks like Eden Pleasant isn't everyone's cup of tea after all.

"Are you … sad?" Seren asked in a quiet, almost disbelieving manner and touched Eden's cheek.

Erk, was he making a face?? Yeah, he's sad, but how did Seren see that!? Eden doesn't hardly slip up, he didn't want people to  _ know _ . Got divorced, his father and mates are gone for months at a time at sea, his favorite person in the world he can only have home every other week.

Shit sucks.

But that shouldn't have to be anyone's business but his own.

Aslan cracked a smile, probably not his best one, and replied, "Par for the course when separating from good company, love. I hope we can have brunch again."

Seren's eyes lit up, "Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow and the next day, if you would like."

"I would, very much so," Seren spoke in a sweet, shy way. Such a stark contrast to how he spoke earlier. Eden found Seren glancing at his lips before lowering his head.

The hand that had once touched Eden's cheek had moved downward to tug, maybe unconsciously, at the frilly silk cravat tie he was made to wear. 

Eden was convinced there wasn't any cuter way to quietly say "I want a kiss."

◇

Seren felt Aslan brush some of his hair behind his ear and he was prompted, albeit tentatively, to look up at Aslan once more. His heart fluttered at the warm smile gracing not only Aslan's lips, but also his eyes.

"May I kiss you, dear Seren?"

His breath got caught onto that question. Why ask when you already know the answer-!

Seren all but launched himself at Aslan and wished he could say it was done with grace … Imagine his utter mortification when their teeth clacked together and their noses were smooshed together because they both went at the same angle!

The HORROR!!

Aslan already didn't like kissing Seren!! Dear gods, please end him!

Seren pulled away and covered his entire face with his hands and whispered pathetically, "I'm so sorry!"

Suddenly, an ungodly sound erupted from Aslan's nose, a loud  _ snort _ , and Seren was immediately embraced tightly, able to feel Aslan's entire being shake as he broke into unrestrained laughter. By time he was nearly done, Seren leaned back and found Aslan's face  _ red _ with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I, I can't," Aslan wheezed into Seren's shoulder, "I, I need a minute."

It was a long minute and Aslan continued to break out into giggling fits, pulling Seren along, filling him with a warm, bubbly feeling, making him giggle as well. He was embarrassed as all Oblivion, but somehow he received the sense he wasn't being laughed at, at least, not in a judgemental way. 

Aslan pressed a smiling kiss to his cheek and Seren turned his face slightly, his lips brushing with Aslan's. His magic buzzed instantaneously, sparks of energy lit up the tips of his fingers and the air around them became warmer, but something about it was anxious …

However, after a brief little pause, Aslan kissed him, pulling him closer, his hand at the back of Seren's neck and the other wrapped around his waist. Seren's lips trembled as he slowly kissed Aslan back. His heart  _ burned _ , there was a feeling of relief somewhere in the jumbled up mess of emotions that arose. 

He was held tight and warmly, Aslan's beard tickled his face and his plush lips were exactly as Seren remembered, but his kiss was deeper, with far more passion than Seren knew what to do with, causing his stomach to flutter nervously and fight back dangerous urges. 

It felt as though Aslan was no longer humoring Seren to be rid of him. But that had to be his own delusion; Aslan didn't like kissing him … right?

And yet, as Seren dared to push further, to kiss his love more fervently, Aslan matched him and his fingers brushed through Seren's hair and moved downward, hugging him around his torso securely. He couldn't help the sigh that left his nose, nor the way every tense muscle relaxed, and leaned all of himself against Aslan. 

Though Seren had become mush, anxiety suddenly welled. Was this much too long? Seren slightly pulled away with a soft smack of their lips, just to pull away before Aslan could.

He feared a dissatisfied expression, or worse … but what Seren saw took his breath away. Aslan's eyes appeared unfocused, incredibly soft, his cheeks flushed pink and his lips red. There was a cute furrow in his brow, as if to ask why Seren stopped.

Seren's fingers hooked onto the back of Aslan's neck and pulled him down, kissing him with fervor once more. He wanted desperately to run his hands through Aslan's hair, to mess up those soft curls and twine them around his fingers - but he really shouldn't -

And yet he did!! Seren unconsciously pulled, much harder than he imagined and some of the golden pins in Aslan's hair were woefully screwed up!

A sound, however, graced Seren's ears; a lovely gasp, a breath hot on his lips. Seren didn't get to see the expression accompanying that gasp; a kiss was pressed to his cheek and Aslan took a step back, grasping his hands tenderly, his composure adjusted, all except for the goofy way the golden pins held his hair now.

"As much as I would love to kiss you well into the afternoon, I really must be going," Aslan chuckled in a sheepish way… not at all angry that his hair was in disarray??

"Do you really?" Seren asked and his heart was startled by the mortifyingly needy tone in his voice.

Aslan appeared to falter and cleared his throat, "I, do, unfortunately. If you'll have me, I could come to brunch tomorrow?"

Now his heart beat fast anxiously, "Yes, please…"

Aslan paused, then rather abruptly hooked his arms around Seren's waist and lifted him high off his feet, squeezing so tightly and warmly, Seren wheezed once again and melted like wax to a flame.

"Take care of yourself, my dear. No more falling asleep on dusty tomes and getting ink on your face, yes?"

"Mn," Seren hummed into Aslan's hair, trying to take in as much of Aslan's scent as he could.

Eventually, Seren was gently settled onto his feet and he kissed Aslan's cheek. "Don't say goodbye, not in any fashion."

Aslan grinned, "As you wish."

Seren reluctantly stepped aside, knowing he would drag this out longer if he continued to touch Aslan. True to his word, Aslan did not say goodbye; he did, however, fleetingly hooked his pinky onto Seren's pinky, a quiet promise, before slipping away.

With his heart fluttering, Seren watched Aslan's back as he strode out of the garden. He felt warm inside when Aslan looked back with a smile. For once, Seren wasn't left feeling lonely.


	4. Tiny Disruption

He hadn't forgotten the information Aslan imparted concerning Nymvalem and goods being stolen along the Yale sea route. How were goods being stolen under everyone's noses? Insiders?

This was not a situation Seren was trained in dealing with, but he can inform Her Majesty and open up an investigation, as well as put a hard pause on trade negotiations with Nymvalem.

Originally, Seren planned on going directly to Her Majesty, however after such a turbulent brunch, he was exhausted but in, dare he say, a good way?? So, he resolved to write Her Majesty a letter and send it her way via an enchanted stamp she gave him.

One stamp, and the letter was sent off, disappearing into a mist of magenta flecks of light. Seren did not mention Aslan by name of course. 

Runeson came by Seren's office and paused at the entrance before smiling, "How did it go?"

Seren found a smile reaching his lips, "Some parts awful, to be perfectly honest. And some parts heavenly."

Runeson has been his butler since he was fifteen years old, and so Seren considered him to be more of a trusted friend, or even an uncle. Runeson's grin was happy and relieved for him. 

"That Aslan is, well, I'm sure you know how I feel about him. But I'm glad to see you lighter. Oh yes! And I have a letter from Mr. Pleasant."

Oh… right. Seren's contract mentioned potentially limiting in-person contact outside of dates. 

Something inside Seren stirred anxiously, but it was far enough away to be ignored.

Runeson handed him the letter, it wasn't even in an envelope and though it probably wasn't necessary, it still irked Seren. How did the paper already have, what, a coffee stain on it??

The letter read:

_ Hey! _

_ Not bad for a trial, eh? I've probably gone to bed by now but feel free to throw this letter under the door. I kept the key in the lock, sooo, should still be connected, right?? Anyways, was hoping you could update our little "consent contract" thingy.  _

_ Thanks! ~Eden~ _

This "letter" was so horribly formatted, Seren would rather call it a note. However, this informal approach made it easier to update their "consent contract." Nothing more in particular came to mind … what they have already done is pushing what was appropriate for a formal brunch. So nothing appropriate came to mind, the rest was… 

Seren signed off sharply, though he didn't mean to, and handed off the folded note to Runeson. If he didn't trust Runeson so much, he would never allow any other person to carry that note.

If the key was kept in a lock, then Runeson should be able to slip the note to Eden.

Once Runeson left Seren to himself, the hidden anxiety abruptly reared its head.

Oh.

Aslan didn't really say or do … any of that.

Did he?

An intense confusion poured over Seren and just as a headache grew to fruition, Runeson came by once more, gently settling a perfectly sealed envelope on his desk. The Princewind emblem was stamped into golden wax.

"A letter from Lord Princewind, already," Runeson informed slowly, a frown in his voice.

Seren frowned too and immediately popped off the wax seal, slipping out a snow white parchment.

After seeing Eden's note, Aslan's letter was truly a sight for sore eyes. Formatted perfectly, each word written with a confident elegance.

"What in the world," Runeson muttered to himself and left Seren's office rather quickly.

Seren didn't notice much really, he was currently happily preoccupied.

_ Dear Lord Atlantes, _

_ How is it that I have found myself looking so forward to tomorrow, I have lost patience and wrote to you? _

_ I write letters to vent, not to send, yet here it is in your hands. I hope you enjoy this, at least; in exchange, I ask you stop occupying my mind and causing me to grin wildly. I do have a business to run, dear, and I would rather my partners think I am sane. Fair trade? _

_ I would like to inform you I inquired your butler for any allergies you might have. Expect a treat made by yours truly tomorrow. I may not be able to enjoy chocolate as much as I would like, however you certainly can.  _

_ Again, I look forward to our next date. Do kiss Coco for me in the meantime. _

_ Yours, _

_ Aslan Princewind _

Seren read the letter twice over before folding it gently and pressing the paper to his smiling lips. What chocolate treat does Aslan intend to make? Perhaps the chocolate covered strawberries he so adores, but cannot have?

Aslan signed off with "yours."

♡

Runeson was bewildered! And above all, highly suspicious. He has put on a neutral face for Seren's sake since he found this Eden Pleasant, but inside he regretted not reminding his lord not to let his naivety get ahead of himself. Now Mr. Pleasant has started the job before Seren's father could glean any information on Pleasant.

Well, Runeson was going to confront "Mr. Pleasant."

He knocked on the coat closet beneath the grand stairs in the foyer and waited a good moment until the door opened. Runeson was greeted by Eden Pleasant, wearing an unkempt, baggy white shirt with a broad collar that generously showed off his chest. His hair was piled into a silly bun atop his head.

Eden leaned against the door frame and grinned broadly. "Did he like "Aslan's" letter?"

Runeson eyed him sharply. " _ Aslan? _ "

"Aye?" Eden laughed.

"Are you in cahoots with Aslan?" Runeson demanded. "Do not lie to me, sir. That letter had his exact hand and signature!"

Eden snorted loudly, rather obnoxiously and threw his head back in laughter so quickly, the bun came loose and hair spilled over his shoulders. Runeson resented how someone so annoying could be so handsome! Stop laughing, ruffian!

"You're bloody hilarious, Ru!" Eden chortled, "Don't you worry a bit. I'm a forger."

Runeson froze, then slowly spoke, "Excuse me?"

"You know! Official documents, nobles, heads of governments - given a little bit of time, I can mimic someone's handwriting and signature. Ah, but it wasn't hard with Aslan's writing, I mean, I used to write very similarly to his hand when we were young! Without fail his capital "P"s and "A"s are larger and since he broke his finger one time certain letters don't end with fancy swooshes but with a sharp point." Eden paused for a second, then added proudly, "I also became ambidextrous to copy right handed writers!"

Runeson couldn't believe his ears.

"You, you're a criminal, Pleasant."

Eden smirked and the sharper left canine of his grin made him appear dastardly, "Not in this country, ole chap."

He gave Runeson a two finger salute and closed the door.

◇

Seren had planned on a long nap before doing a little more work, however Queen Amethyst wrote him back rather quickly, and, astute as always, inquired about his information source. This was not a harsh demand, perhaps she knew he wouldn't answer? In any case, Her Majesty has thankfully put a pause on negotiations and immediately opened up an investigation on Nymvalem, just as he hoped she would.

After Seren sent in his reply, Dr. Rey and his father decided to pay a visit. He should have seen it coming, since this was the first day Seren spent earnest time with Aslan.

They convened in the living room and Dr. Tey examined Seren's magic levels, as well as how easily it flowed. There was still hefty instability, considering the lightning that fought against the sigil measuring his levels and the hidden lightning Dr. Tey saw through an enchanted monocle.

"If it is any consolation, this looks a tad better than how it did two days ago. I do not recommend returning to work tomorrow," said Dr. Tey.

Seren's father, who was eyeing the floor intensely whilst tapping his foot finally blurted, "How was it?"

Seren sighed and sat down beside his father, "Exhausting, in a good way. Although I suspect you knew it went well. So … what is it do you really want to ask?"

Javoc took a deep breath and furrowed his brows harshly, "How do you know Eden Pleasant won't manipulate you? Or isn't working with Aslan? You hired him so quickly without a background check."

Seren may sometimes be blinded by the love potion, but he was more often than not aware of times when he is simply being used. He is not as naive as his father might think.

"I know what I'm doing, Dad," Seren took his hand with a reassuring squeeze, and added with his eyes to his boots, "Please understand … I can't live with this pain much longer."

Seren's father breathed out slowly, still tense. "Please be careful, Serie."

♡

For the first time in ages, Seren slept extremely well and didn’t wake up at all. One could say he slept like a log, and perhaps would have slept well past the afternoon if he didn’t remember: Aslan! Brunch!

Plenty hungry and excited, Seren hopped out of bed and got ready for the day. A part of him suppressed his excitement, to keep his composure even in the privacy of his room. He walked out of the bathroom from a quick shower, in a warm robe, and his eyes wandered over to his desk as he dried his hair.

On his desk, he kept a small chest, no bigger than his hand, a solemn dark blue. Seren’s brows furrowed and he closed his eyes as a twinge pricked his heart. 

_ I’m under a love potion. Nothing I feel is real. _

Swallowing down the stone in his throat, Seren left his room and wandered down the hallway, hesitant. He couldn’t make up his mind whether or not to have Runeson cancel brunch by time he made it halfway down the grand staircase leading to the foyer.

“What do you mean you need to reschedule?”

Seren stopped on the stairs. Right below, out of sight, was the closet that kept Eden connected to his mansion. From where Seren stood, he could just see the top of Runeson’s bald head, until he sat down on a step to eavesdrop.

“Well, ya see, my ex-wife had an emergency and my baby is sick-”

“Baby? A pet?” Runeson sounded perplexed.

Eden laughed a little. “No, as in a human child, Mr. Butler.”

Seren’s heart leapt.  _ A baby Aslan??? _

“You’re a  _ father _ ?”

“Come on now, what’s with the face?” Eden spoke indignantly, “I might be a pirate, but I’d like to think I’m a great dad!”

“A what!?”

_ Pirate?? _

Eden sighed. “Just - here. Give Seren Aslan’s sincerest apologies. He’s gonna reschedule as soon as possible, m’kay?”

With that, the closet door closed and what was left of Seren’s excitement dissipated quickly.

Runeson came around to the bottom of the staircase shaking his head and stopped for a moment upon seeing Seren sitting glumly on the steps.

"Something for you, Seren."

Runeson held out a small white box, packaged beautifully with a flouncy golden bow. Seren took the box tentatively and opened it. On top of sparkly tissue paper was a note with Aslan's distinctive handwriting.

_ A treat a sweet as you are, _

_ Aslan _

With a flutter in his stomach, Seren folded away the tissue paper and found, to his utter delight, a rather big chocolate turtle with nuts sprinkled on its shell. Surrounding it were the aforementioned strawberries dipped in chocolate and cream. It was rather beautiful!

Seren broke into a smile and looked to Runeson, a gleam in his eyes, "This almost makes up for his absence."

Runeson smiled. "Perhaps I could make you a proper breakfast before-"

Runeson's voice withered as a small cry turned into a pitiful wail, "DADAAA!"

Seren shot up and peered over the railing. To his shock, a tiny child in fuzzy blue feety pajamas sat in the middle of his foyer, whimpering and rubbing his face all over.

"Oh my!" Runeson gasped and Seren followed behind him, flying down the stairs.

"Dear child, however did you sneak through??" Runeson approached, reaching his arms out.

Instantaneously, the child screamed at him hoarsely and started coughing, tears rolling down his little face. As Seren looked upon the child's darling brown curls and big, tearful blue eyes, warmth flooded into his heart.

_ A mini Aslan _ .

Seren came close and sat on his knees before the crying child. He couldn't be any older than two, so tiny and helpless, with a horrible cough to boot.

With a graceful movement of his hand, light poured from his fingertips and gathered into purple petals, stitching themselves together to form a lotus-like flower. The little one took notice of the light show and his sobs quieted down into sniffles.

Seren smiled and offered the floating flower of light. Tearful eyes full of wonder, the child took the flower in his little hands. He blinked a few more tears down his red cheeks and looked to Seren with a puckered lip.

"I wan Dada," he sniffled.

"Of course," Seren held out his arms, "I'll help you get back to Dada."

Wiping away tears and snot on his sleeve, the child reached out his arms and Seren picked him up, holding him close and secure as he stood. His heart melted the moment the child's head of soft curls snuggled into the curve of his neck.

Seren … hasn't interacted with children much, from afar they seemed like a task, bothersome, an awful lot of responsibility. And yet he felt he didn't want to let this one go, even when he knew the little one was rubbing snot into his robe.

"What is your name?" Seren inquired as he brought them to the closet and knocked.

With a hoarse mumble, the child informed tiredly, "Evie.."

Evie!

Seren smiled a little, but frowned at the closet door. He knocked again and called, "Eden?"

Nothing.

His heart skipped nervously and Seren turned the handle. The door swung open into his closet. Mop, mop bucket, general cleaning supplies.

"My lord…"

Seren looked to Runeson as he picked up an all too familiar key from the marble floor. Oh, good gods.

♡

Runeson had a secret. He's a warlock, and amongst their many specialties, warlocks are amazing trackers.

Seren immediately wanted to make the 6 hour commute to return Evie to his father, but Runeson had him sit tight as he took a stray hair from Evie's head, as he slept restlessly, and cast an easy tracking spell.

This spell brought up a circular plane over a map and Evie's hair registered two blips on the plane. One was in the next sea port from where Eden lived in Ceahavan. The other blip was moving steadily, already outside of Ceahavan and heading straight towards Seren's fair city.

"He's traveling extremely quick," Runeson remarked. 

"Shall we meet him halfway?" Seren looked to Runeson.

"I'm afraid travel might be strenuous on the child, no? There was a storm warning this morning as well, Mr. Pleasant may narrowly miss it at the speed he is somehow going. We'll see him in about four hours."

Somehow, Seren felt at fault for this mess. Eden must be terribly worried; he must not have expected his sick two year old to somehow reach the door handle and take the dimensional key with him. Then again, if Evie saw an entirely new area inside Eden's own closet, his curiosity must have been piqued, so it would only be natural for him to explore.

Seren stood from his padded armchair and tucked the blanket around Evie more securely where he slept on the sofa with a fluffy pillow.

"Keep an eye on him, I'm going to dress real quick."

Runeson nodded, "I'll take his temperature, see if we need to call Dr. Tey. I can make Evie something easy to eat, that won't agitate his throat."

Sounded like a plan.

Thankfully, Evie's temperature was no where near dangerous and would simply make him a bit miserable. He continued to nap restlessly and Seren eventually took up a book in his recliner next to Evie. Though Seren was worried whether or not Evie ate or drank before his little exploration, he came to the resolve that Evie would let it be known if he was hungry or thirsty. Right? He can clearly state he wants his father, so why not?

Seren wished he wasn't an only child sometimes.

Actually, perhaps he should have a glass of water ready, it's better safe than sorry!

After getting said glass of water, Seren still couldn't relax. He has never so much as babysitted before! He heard that babies cry only for several reasons: they're hungry, they need a diaper change, or they need to be held. Is the same expected of a toddler??

As Seren read his book, uneasy, a little whimper arose. He looked and saw Evie peering over the sofa armrest, miserable.

"Dadaa," Evie spoke pitifully, with a quiver in his voice.

The effects of those sad, big blue eyes, with that lovely gold burst, were much too strong! Seren was close enough to comfortably pick up the small child and settle him on his lap in one arm, his book on the other. Seren made sure to tuck Evie's blanket around him.

"Your Dada is on his way, darling," Seren spoke soothingly. He remembered the glad he had and was just barely able to pick it up without disturbing Evie's comfortable position. Thankfully, when present with the glass of water, Evie didn't fuss and took a big drink whilst Seren held the glass for him.

Although Evie teared up after and pressed his head into Seren's chest. Seren frowned, set aside the glass and gently pressed his fingers to Evie's throat. A soft purple light emanated from his fingertips and soaked into Evie's skin. The child noticeably relaxed and breathed in more deeply.

Evie looked to the book on Seren's lap and patted it.

"Do you...want me to read to you?" Seren inquired.

He nodded.

Seren hesitated and felt his face heat up considerably. He was reading an entirely sappy romance novel…

"Very well," Seren cleared his throat.

Evie should fall asleep quickly at least.

♡

Runeson quickly opened the front door as a round of frantic knocks sounded off two hours after the sky darkened and started pouring buckets.

He wasn't at all surprised to see Eden Pleasant completely drenched and in disarray.

"Please tell me Evie is here," Eden panted.

"He is, safe and sound," Runeson reassured, "Please, come in. You'll catch your death!"

"Thank gods!" The pirate praised as he dashed in.

Runeson's heart jumped up into his throat as Mr. Unpleasant ran in to the living room!! He was positively drenched and left a trail of water on the carpet!

The moment Eden registered that his child  _ vanished _ into thin air, along with the key that he kept on a hook where only he himself could get it, he was in a state of panic. Evander had a knack for exploration, courtesy of his parents, and Eden knew Seren's mansion was humongous. What if they didn't know a tiny two year old escaped into the mansion? What if Evie fell down all those stairs? What if he got squashed by a bookcase?

By gods, Eden wouldn't be able to forgive himself if his son got hurt.

All anxiety was laid to rest when Eden found his child, snuggled up in the arms of his boss, both of which were sleeping so soundly with a thick blanket draped over them and an open book on Seren's lap.

Anxiety gone, Eden finally noticed how numb his hands and face were from being slapped by cold ass rain and winds. He was tired too, by gods, cuz he borrowed a friend's broom and used his magic to give it a boost! Dumb!

"Mr. Pleasant, please stop dripping on the carpet!" Runeson the kinky butler spoke quietly, but urgently.

Eden looked down at the growing spot of wet carpet under his feet and smiled sheepishly. "Oops. Sorry, Runie."

Runeson sighed heavily. "Let's just get you dry."

♡

"Dada!"

Seren woke with a start and his eyes focused on a dear scene, with Aslan lifting Evie high into the air and bringing him down into a hug, the both of them rubbing their heads together and messing up their curls.

"Sorry to wake you, boss."

Oh. That voice.

Seren sighed groggily, "Eden."

Eden combed his fingers through Evie's hair a bit to calm the wild curls, his own hair damp and combed back handsomely, "Thank you so much for looking after Evie. I don't know how this rascal got a hold of a key I kept six feet above him."

Evie's eyes sparked a golden light right then and Seren couldn't help but smile, "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

Seren suspected, by the heavy pitter patter of rain outside, that Eden must have been drenched head to toe. Which would explain why he wore some of the clothes Seren bought to Aslan's tastes for the purpose of their dates.

His heart ached annoyingly with each glance at Eden, each time believing, for a rosy moment, that Aslan was here and adoring a child that looked just like him.

Eden was almost ready to sit down on the sofa until Evie farted and his little nose scrunched up a bit.

"I see how it is, ya stinker," Eden commented and Evie laughed. "You're lucky I came prepared."

Eden picked up a small black diaper bag nearby and looked to Seren with a grin and a flash of that one sharp canine, "So, how many bathrooms ya got here?"

Seren stood and folded up the blanket that was on him previously, "Four. I'll show you the closest one."

Along the way to the ground floor bathroom, down a hallway branching off from the living room, Eden spoke up, “I’ll try to get outta your hair soon, boss.”

He glanced at Eden over his shoulder, a furrow in his brow. “I cannot, in good conscience, allow either of you to leave until the storm has passed, nor travel at night. I’ll prepare a guest room.”

Eden hummed, “You sure?”

“Of course.”

“That’s real kind of you, Seren. Thanks.”

Not a moment later, Seren presented them a bathroom beyond a deep purple door with golden accents. “Feel free to use whatever amenities as you see fit.”

Before Seren turned on his heel to leave, Evie piped up, “Sar!”

Seren cocked his head at him. “Me?”

Evie made grabby hands at him and Eden simply smiled, holding the child out to Seren, not to hand him over, but to allow Evie to hold Seren’s face and place a kiss on his head.

How does one stop an unwarranted flood of affection?? Seren wasn’t sure why it irked him suddenly, although not necessarily in a bad way?

Withholding a smile, in vain, Seren couldn’t resist returning the favor and vacating the area without so much as a glance at Eden. He knew he would find the supposed pirate grinning silly at him, knowing that his unfairly adorable child got to Seren.

It was closer to dinner than it was to lunch, so Seren was graced by a savory aroma when he entered the kitchen to find Runeson in his frilly white apron.

“Afternoon, my lord,” Runeson smiled at him, “Can you believe the audacity of Mr. Pleasant? He wanted to butt in and cook  _ us _ dinner. He cannot dethrone me so easily - if his cooking is any greater than mine, you’ll replace me.”

“Never,” Seren grinned, “I could find no greater cook than you.”

Runeson huff-laughed and went back to minding some kind of stir fry, alongside rice and something cooking in the oven. Seren’s stomach growled at him unhappily and he glanced over to the other end of the kitchen’s island and did a double take. It was Aslan’s gift!

Seren grabbed a fork and lifted the gift’s lid. He was ready to dive in to try a cream covered strawberry, but he froze, the fork a centimeter away from the enticing red flesh of a strawberry. He remembered a white gloved hand offering him a sparkling glass of pink wine. He’d never seen a wine with such a dazzling color.

He dropped the fork and his eyes flared with a purple light. He’d left some of his own magic via fingerprints on the box, otherwise the entire treat inside the box lit up with golden light.

Bastard.

“Look who’s clean and has an appetite!” Eden announced as he arrived in the kitchen with Evie on his shoulders, just in time to witness Seren chucking the box at the nearest wall.

The strawberries burst everywhere, the box fell and the chocolate turtle was cracked, sliding down the wall and leaving a trail of caramel behind.

Seren wheeled around and glared at a wide eyed Eden, “What, praytell, did you do to that treat!?” he growled.

Eden blinked and shook his head, “Wait-what? Nothing?”

“WHAT DID YOU DO TO IT, ASLAN!?” Seren screamed.

Evie whimpered and hid his face in his father’s hair. “ _ Aslan _ is not here, Seren,” Eden spoke sternly, “ _ I _ made the treat, okay? It’s safe.”

“Is it!?” Seren stormed past Eden and left the kitchen with lightning crackling off his fingertips.

♡

Eden sat his son down on one of the chairs surrounding the island and smoothed down his hair, “You okay, love?”

Evie nodded slowly.

“Seren was a little scary, but he’s not mad at either of us, alright?”

His child didn’t look convinced.

Runeson came along and picked up the box that once held the treat Eden made for Seren. Some part of Eden broke upon the loss of such good chocolate! He should know! He made it!

Seren’s kinky butler inspected the box for a moment and narrowed his eyes at Eden, “Yes, what  _ did _ you do to it?”

Eden took the box, glancing at the tiny sigil he’d put on the bottom inside. “It’s a chilling sigil. To keep the chocolate cold. Seren got mad cuz of that?”

Runeson shook his head, “You know what Aslan did to him. He personally served Seren wine, which is the only reason why you’re here. Seren must have seen your magic all over it.”

Aw, fuck.

♡

Seren sat on the edge of his bed, rubbing his chest, struggling to let in air. How he wished he had never accepted wine from Aslan, how he wished he never went out on that date with him in the first place. What made Seren so desirable to him that he would go out of his way to buy a love potion, only to not like the results and abandon Seren?

Why couldn't he remember what he was like before the love potion? If he could remember, and mirror that behavior, then perhaps-

Seren jolted at the sound of a knock at his door and tried to take a deep breath.

"Can we talk, Seren?" Eden inquired.

He didn't reply, refused to. A wave, a jumbled up wave of emotions washed over him. It was a mixture of resentment, hurt, and utter mortification. How could he reply?

"I'm not mad or nothin'. Well, Evie thinks you might be mad at him… Anyways, this is important."

"..."

"Okay," Eden sighed, "I really can't do this if we can't build trust with one another. I know I'm not your cup of tea, and we might not get to be friends, but I have to have that trust. Otherwise, I'm not comfortable with this job."

Seren dragged his hand through his hair harshly and gritted his teeth as he waved his other hand.

The door unlocked and swung open, allowing the hallway light to pour in to his otherwise dark room.

Eden walked in slowly and our of the corner of his eye, Seren saw a strong hand move into view, holding the empty treat box.

"You can see what enchantment I used."

With an unsteady exhale, Seren took the box and peered inside. It was wiped out, and he could clearly see every rune written into a golden sigil. It was a simple chilling spell, one that many pastry stores use for their sweets.

Tears spilled over unexpectedly and Seren covered his eyes with a shaking hand.

"I'm sorry," he struggled out.

Eden was silent for a moment, then spoke softly, "I'm sorry I've got no tact. I promise I'll let you know if I'm using magic around you, I'll show you the exact spell. I want you to feel safe, Seren."

With a lighter tone, Eden added, "Now, I can just leave you all by your lonesome, or,  _ or _ , hear me out, you can get a big ole bear hug and every little thing that's bothering you right now will be squeezed out. Guarantee it. Best medicine there is, really. Not gonna brag, but I did win a hugging contest once, granted we were all sloshed, giggling idiots-"

"You talk entirely too much," Seren sniffled, forcing away the smile Eden summoned up with such annoying ease.

He set aside the box and stood to face Eden, biting down his embarrassment. Eden smiled warmly and pulled Seren into a big bear hug, all but squeezing the life out of him. Eden smelt pleasant, like fresh rain and by contrast was extremely warm.

As promised, for a blissful moment, every problem Seren had melted away. If he was honest, half of him was brought back to yesterday’s brunch, every tender touch that, for the first time, felt so real, meaningful. 

Seren wanted to cling to it, but try as he might, his grip felt weak. No, quite literally weak. Despite standing up right and secure in strong arms, the room swayed and spun so suddenly his knees buckled completely.

"Woah!" Eden caught him, quick to hook his arms under Seren's. "Boss?" He pressed the back of his hand to Seren's cheek and forehead.

"Aw, shite."

Next Seren knew, he was being laid onto his bed with the covers flipped over him. "What?"

"That unstable magic of yours really isn't playing around," Eden spoke worriedly, "I think Evie's been doing so well cuz you took his fever."

Some part of Seren remembered when he soothed Evie's sore throat and also a vague memory of his doctor telling him not to use his magic.

"Hang tight, I'll go grab Ru. Don't pass out, you definitely need to eat now."

It seems he was intent on being defiant, because the minute Eden left, Seren's eyes drooped heavily until the light was gone and the room stopped swaying.

_ You… don't love me? _

_ Neither do you for me, my dear. _


	5. Fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Nsfw in this one! I skipped the meat of the scenes tho because I have a hard time writing/finishing them so don't come at me pls, I'm not a professional smut writer X'D

Seren could faintly hear birds, and then an all too familiar voice arose gently.

"'She peered into the impenetrable black of her maid's eyes as they lit up at the stars and thought to herself, "I should like to see these eyes light up when they see me, with the same dazzling warmth and awe, like I too were as fascinating and as beautiful as the cosmos. Endlessly divine, if only to you, my sweet Endive.""

"Ooo," Evie cooed quietly, as if in awe at the loveliness of Seren's horribly sappy romance novel.

His eyes dragged open as he breathed deeply through his mouth, only to break into a sudden fit of coughs, completely agitating the worst sore throat he ever had in years. To make matters worse, his nose was stuffed and leaking.

Oh no no, to make matters  _ truly _ worse, Seren finally registered the voice when it addressed him not three feet away from his bedside.

"Early to rise, I see, Lord Atlantes."

Seren dared to peer over his shoulder and immediately regretted it! Aslan sat so prim and proper with his tiny clone on his lap, dressed to the nines while Seren's hair was bent in ungodly ways and his nose leaked fluid.

"Oh gods," Seren's voice barely made it out of him, like a cracked wheeze, as he hid under his blankets.

"That sounds painful, my dear," Aslan commented, slightly concerned. "However are we to pass the time if I can't listen to you?"

Don't! Get bored and leave!!

"Hm."

A little weight was dropped onto Seren's gut and Evie broke into giggles on top of him. Despite a strange wave of serotonin washing over him, his eyes fell shut tiredly.

"Dr. Tey dropped by some hours ago. I can't say he was pleased to see me," Aslan informed. "In any case, he left you medicine to take. Don’t worry, you butler has it safeguarded.”

Aslan rang a tiny bell sharply and silenced it on Seren’s nightstand. Runeson should be along soon, that is if he hasn’t prepared Seren a whole entourage of “sick meals” that he couldn’t hope to finish by himself.

Seren’s brows knitted as he swallowed, his throat hot with thorns. Evie took it upon himself to pull down Seren’s blanket and his little hand patted Seren’s neck several times.

“Ouchie?” Evie inquired.

He nodded and absentmindedly held onto Evie’s hand.

“Oh,” the child spoke sadly and flopped down beside Seren, pouting.

As Seren smoothed down Evie’s wild curls to soothe him, he himself was falling asleep again, definitely in no way relaxed. Just terribly exhausted.

Unfortunately, Runeson entered the room much too soon and pushed along a trolley. “Aslan, you fiend. I told you to keep him awake when he woke.”

“Evander,” Aslan nodded to Evie.

The child immediately popped up onto his feet and started jumping on the bed. “Stay awake, stay awake!”

Uuuuugh.

Thinking it only best to get it over with, Seren dragged himself up, feeling no different than a dead-eyed puppet being pulled by its strings. He was most uncomfortable when Aslan came near and grabbed several pillows to pile up behind him. Dear gods, sunlight did everything to put Aslan on a pedestal. But who knows how much the oil on Seren’s face was lit up for the world to see! While Aslan smelt of his cologne, Seren hadn’t even showered yet.

His heart was doing all sorts of somersaults between adoration and mortification. The only people who have ever seen Seren in this state were his parents and Runeson.

Runeson didn’t waste time. He brought out a glass bottle with an amber-like substance inside it and broke the seal, pouring a dosage in a prepared cup of Seren’s favorite tea.

“ _ I thought the market would be out of it for another month! _ ” he wanted to say, but he shut his mouth the second his voice came out like a strangled wheeze.

Runeson shot his head up, “My goodness, do not do that, that sounded painful, Serie.”

He dared not  _ glance _ at Aslan and instead held his hand over his eyes until Runeson handed him the tea. Seren couldn’t even enjoy his favorite tea, not in any sense. At that point, he was simply downing it for the medicine. He was handed a thermometer and popped that into his mouth. Both Runeson and  _ Aslan _ watched the small sigil at the end of the device as it ticked and ticked and slowed down. He did  _ not _ like the amount of ticks.

Runeson took the thermometer with a sigh and Aslan’s composure appeared a bit agitated and he sat down, crossing a leg over the other and hiding his mouth in his hand.

“No need to bring you to the hospital yet, but your fever is not letting up,” Runeson spoke worriedly, smoothing down Seren’s hair a bit. “Honestly, didn’t that Dr. Tey tell you unstable magic leaves you more vulnerable?”

Runeson was asking this question in earnest, not to scold Seren. If he was being honest, Seren wasn’t prepared to listen to Dr. Tey at first, he might as well have been deaf when he first heard his magic was unstable. Magic was his life. What is he without it?

He couldn’t say anything worth a damn and Runeson moved on, prepared with a portable lap tray, a slice of his wonderful shepherd’s pie with a side of extra broccoli. Seren found some happiness as the previous cup of tea unclogged his nose and allowed him to smell the meal. One thing he will never not have is an appetite for Runeson’s cooking.

Once Runeson had Seren set up, he pulled out another plate with a somewhat smaller slice of shepherd’s pie, draped a big napkin over Evie’s lap and set the plate there with a spork. Evie’s eyes lit up and he haphazardly handled the spork and stabbed at the pie.

“Dank you,” he said, most adorably.

“None for me?” Aslan inquired indignantly, irked.

“You, sir, get to do what you’ve always done. Serve yourself.” Runeson spoke pleasantly and left Seren’s room.

Seren blinked and looked to Aslan, who hid his mouth once more behind his gloved hand. The humored way his eyes shined very much gave him away.

♡

Oh lordy lou! Oh, if  _ only _ his brother were here to receive such an amazing burn. Not only was Runeson a kinky bastard, he was a quippy one at that! Eden tried his best to keep himself from grinning silly. Runeson is such a worry wart, he's been a lot more outspoken and forgetting his station’s etiquette, which was fun as all Oblivion. Ru might be actually upset with Eden, however, because he tried to get in on the cooking again and when that didn’t work out he snuck at least three big spoonfuls of the pie’s filling and Ru caught him on the third. So no pie for himself.

Cooking was Eden’s love language! He wanted to make Seren all sorts of things for not only taking care of his baby, but taking that nasty cold, intentional or not. He was restless and honestly feeling helpless and desperate. Dr. Tey really drove home how important it was for Seren’s fever to start dropping and the only person who could really help with that seemed to be Aslan Pleasant.

And yet, here he was, appearing to make Seren more agitated than happy, much less mending his magic. After last night’s events, how could Seren be happy? He didn’t truly trust Aslan.

Not for the first, Eden was amazed by the love potion. Seren did not appear confused for a second as to why Aslan had Eden’s child with him. Unless, the reason Seren was so good to Evie, so accepting, was because he looked like Aslan?

Oh boy. He really didn’t expect to be involving his child.

Whilst Eden was thoroughly wracking his brain for ideas on how to make his boss happy, Seren and Evie ate their meals. Evie was messy, but as two year olds go, Eden thought he did a pretty good job teaching him some control. Food is important in their household, never to be wasted or played with.

They both pretty much cleared their plates and Evie laughed, as Seren must have made a goofy face at him. Eden didn’t see, cuz Seren was trying his darndest to avoid Aslan, who, by the way, would never be silent for this long. But what could Eden say? He has no information but his own! That romance novel though… that was nice to read to Evie, it was so sweet, Eden felt like he got a glimpse further into Seren.

“Is it just me, or are you avoiding my eye?” Aslan spoke up finally.

Seren paused, side eyed him, and reached into his nightstand, taking out a journal and pen. He wrote quickly, but not sharply, and handed the journal over.

“ _ I sincerely missed you yesterday, but at the moment I look completely horrendous. I really wish you would leave. You would only be bored otherwise. _ ”

Eden was flabbergasted. “Are you joking?” he blurted.

Seren looked to him sharply, offended that he would ever suggest he knew how to joke.

For a good moment, Eden was tongue tied. The morning light passed through Seren’s eyes, illuminating that magical lavender color and somehow turning part of it pink. His wildly tousled hair was adorable. Yeah, he looked tired as all Oblivion and his face scrunched up uncharacteristically when he sniffed up snot, but that’s all par for the course, right?

“You’re quite literally one of the most stunning individuals I’ve ever seen,” Eden couldn’t help but speak honestly. He didn’t know how Aslan would feel, seeing Seren this way. Mocking, maybe? All he knew was what he himself felt. 

Eden tried to hand back the journal, but Seren didn’t seem to notice. His gaze was wide and innocent, some parts disbelieving, as if Aslan had never once before given him a compliment of this kind. The more Seren looked at him this way, he feared it was reality.

_ Oh my gods _ .

Unable to withstand that stare, Eden stood and as he placed the journal in Seren’s hands, he brushed aside his bangs and left a kiss to his forehead.

“I suppose it is a good time to tell you a letter was dropped off at your door not long ago.” Eden pulled out a little letter, a note really, that was simply a piece of paper folded and sealed with a bit of wax.

Seren saw the “E” scrolled on the front and he sighed and set it on his nightstand. Ouch. Boss, really, it’s important! Eden needs an updated consent contract, he just didn’t want to break character right in the middle - no matter how potent this love potion is, that kind of confusion can’t be good. Then again, not the least bit confused with Evie.

Aslan smirked and spoke as he reached for the note, “I see how it is. Must be a lovesick admirer, yes? I’ll read it for you-”

The moment his fingers touched the note, Seren snatched it back up, looking so suspicious! It was actually really cute how he couldn’t be subtle. He popped open the shoddy seal and a moment later grabbed his pen.

Seren paused, however, when he glanced at Evie.

“Dada, I wan juice, please?” Evie asked sweetly.

Eden’s heart melted. He’s using “please”! Good boy! Excellent job! Evie has been doing so well with his Aslan act as well - Eden had to show him beforehand so his child wouldn’t be confused or make faces at him.

There was good timing going all around when a knock came at the door. “Come on in!” Evie bid, copying Eden’s go-to when he has company pop by.

Runeson allowed himself inside and smiled upon seeing empty plates. “Seems my pie was a success!”

As the butler started cleaning up and putting everything back on the trolley, Aslan piped up, “Ah, would you take my son, clean him up and give him juice?”

Of course, Ru didn’t like the sound of that and, honestly, Eden didn’t either. And Evie didn’t really need to be cleaned up, save for some pie on his face. Runeson did, however, see Eden’s note in Seren’s hands.

“I see. Well then, little one, let’s get you some juice.”

“Yay! Dada, book, please?” Evie pointed to Seren’s book on the large window sil.

Eden looked to Seren with a raised brow and Seren nodded with approval. With that, Eden handed the book to Evie and muttered warmly, “Keep this safe, Evie-peesy.” Eden ruffled his hair.

Evie nodded happily and scooted himself off Seren’s bed. He stumbled a bit because it was a tall bed, but he managed and took Runeson’s coattail, leaving Seren’s room. Eden knew his boy was in good hands, he just didn’t like being separated from him. He gets Evie for only a week at a time because his mother moved to the next port city over, three hours away.

As soon as the door closed, Eden snatched the note from Seren’s hands. “Is this a to-do list?” He spoke obliviously in curiosity.

“Aslan!” Seren croaked out and immediately broke into a coughing fit, shoving his face into a pillow. That gave Eden enough time to read the note whilst pretending not to read it.

“Dearie me, fine, none of my business. I was only trying to have a bit of fun.”

The next Seren saw was the note being held out to him, supposedly unread. He was certainly flushed as he glared at him. Eden was obnoxious in his own way, but this is how he remembered Aslan being when they were closer. Nosy, sly and “having fun.”

Seren looked at the note in his hands, bothered, clearly. He didn’t believe Aslan one bit and by doing what he’d written in the note would give Eden away anyways.

Eden slid out of his boots, slipped off his gloves and shrugged off his jacket. It was too hot to wear these things normally, but inside a room with its own fireplace? Not fun. He happily threw aside his cravat tie and despite asking exactly for it, Seren frowned deeply as Eden climbed onto his bed and, after making himself comfortable with a non-coughed-on pillow, pulled Seren into his arms, still wrapped in his blanket. He almost looked like a purple caterpillar.

Seren was tense at first, but like the day before yesterday, he melted and nuzzled his head under Eden’s chin. What he wanted was honestly sweet and simple. He just wanted to be held. Is that really all Eden can do? He felt at fault for Seren being so sick, especially because of the treat he’d enchanted. Dr. Tey was certain it triggered the illness Seren took from Evie.

Eden has had a history of screwing up, he didn’t know why he was surprised at any of this.

“Are you comfortable, dear Atlantes?” Aslan asked quietly.

“Mn,” Seren hummed.

Eden breathed in deeply through his nose and for the first time since being invaded by “Aslan’s” cologne, he could smell something else. Seren, warm like lilacs in the sun. Does he really just smell like that?? Unless he spends so much time in his garden that when he goes for a nap, the lilacs imbed their sweet fragrance on his pillows.

His curiosity brought him to sniff Seren’s hair directly.

“Don’t,” Seren mumbled.

“I’m not allowed to smell a flower?”

Through his blanket, Seren kicked his leg and Eden barked out a laugh. He murmured into Seren’s ear then, “I thought you liked sappy romance?”

Whatever compelled Seren to then  _ bite _ Eden’s neck, he really had no idea! The first problem was that he enjoyed it, the second and biggest problem was the gasp that left him.

Is it important to update the consent contract to let Seren know what he can’t do  _ to _ Aslan?? Eden’s mind swam back and forth between “yes” and “no, absolutely not.”

Suddenly, Seren’s breath came hot on Eden’s neck and in his woefully broken voice, he asked, “Aslan - can I … again?”

He sucked in a breath as Seren’s teeth and lips lightly grazed over his Adam’s apple. Eden felt like a caged animal, wanting to be bitten and marked, his hair pulled - dear gods, it’s been a year and half since he has actually…

If he weren’t flushed already, Eden must have looked like a tomato. His heart thudded as he ever so gently, but swiftly,  _ rolled _ Seren until his back was to Eden, a little spoon that could no longer do shite to Eden’s willpower. Of course, Seren looked over his shoulder, wide eyed, slightly offended? Or rather, feeling dismissed actually.

He took a breath and exhaled. “I’m … not prepared. And you must rest.”

“Prepared?” Seren mumbled as he curled into himself, voice scratchy, “Just tell it to me straight. You didn’t like kissing me, then you did it anyway and whenever I tried before…”

Please remember the consent contract at least! Aslan, you’re sincerely a shadow of a human being!

Eden helplessly pressed his face to Seren’s back and hugged him tightly. Aslan can’t say he was regretting the love potion, that it was a horrendous mistake and the guilt was eating at him, because it wouldn’t be true! Seren wouldn’t believe that, not for a moment, no matter how little he knew about Aslan.

Eden can’t break character and say he fucking  _ loved _ kissing Seren the other day. He wouldn’t appreciate that, not in the bloody least.

“I don’t know what I can say. I am sincerely a piece of shite, Seren,” Eden spoke bitterly.

A rageful breath left Seren’s nostrils and he shot up, grabbing a pillow that met with Eden’s face over and over again.

“S-Seren! Wai-wha-!!” He tried to speak with each violent whap of the pillow. He grabbed it and his breath hitched at the globs of tears streaming down Seren’s angry, sad face.

“You are!” Seren shouted, although with his current state, it was a raspy loud whisper. “You made me love you. You break your bloody promises. I want you in every way,” Seren’s anger wilted as he dropped his head in his hands, “but you don’t want me.”

Eden folded his arms over his face, just needing a moment. He didn’t expect to get so invested, for any of this to be so intense. 

“Seren,” he spoke quietly, no blasted accent change, no pompous bullshit, “you need to tell Eden what you want.”

"Everything. I want to kiss you, touch you in every way, please. I need to know I'm not a toy."

Aslan breathed out slowly and sat up, gathering Seren against him in a suffocating hold, "You're most certainly not a toy." He kissed Seren's neck, his hand snaking beneath a silk shirt, fingers tracing up the middle of a lovely back. A quiet gasp was drawn out of Seren. "I wouldn't want one. I want a Grand Mystic to take control, to tie me up," Seren met his gaze, wide eyed, "To mark my skin, to use me for his own pleasure."

Aslan guided Seren's hand to his hair. "Now, pull."

Seren faltered for a brief moment before completely devouring Aslan's lips, pulling his hair, s ending a jolt through his body.

.

.

.

Seren’s breaths were ragged as he panted, his eyes glazed over, looking like a deep blue. He still gripped Eden’s hands at the top of the headboard, shuddering a bit. Eden was bloody enamored by the scene, in a daze himself; he was just used by a lord and had cum all over his face, and not to mention had come himself in his pants.

Today was a weird, intense, good day.

It seemed Seren came to his senses after blinking out of his lustful haze and hid his face in his hands, “Oh my gods, I’m sorry, this is, I-” he shook his head and looked at Eden through his fingers.

Eden grinned and made it a point to lick up the cum on his lips. “You were saying?”

Seren fell over and hid under a pillow, curled up.

Eden laughed, “Is this your first time domming?”

“I don’t know what that is. I’ve never done anything like this before.” Seren spoke weakly.

Oh?

OH.

Seren was a bloody virgin??

Eden’s entire soul left his body right then as a knock came at the door.

“Seren, Aslan? Are you two decent?”

Seren bolted upright and looked around frantically. For some reason he thought it best to start untying Eden’s wrists from the headboard, but alas, he didn’t know any proper bondage ties, so Eden’s cravat was in a woeful knot.

“Thirty minutes!” Eden called out.

Runeson paused for the longest time and his shoes tapped quickly away on the marble floor. He really didn’t approve, not one bit, huh?

Eden then used just a tiny bit of magic to loosen the knot and managed to tug it free himself. Seren was looking doe eyed at the door, but snapped his attention to Eden and held onto his wrists, rubbing his thumbs over the red marks left behind.

“I’m so sorry, Aslan,” Seren fretted.

“There is quite literally nothing to apologize for, love. This is exactly what I wanted,” Aslan reassured. “No time to dally, though. We very much need to shower.”

Seren paused, then asked, "Together?"

"Is that what you want?" Aslan smirked.

"Y, yes…"

Eden slid off the bed and scooped Seren up with ease. He made a tiny surprised sound and held onto Eden tightly, as if there was a chance he would let Seren fall.

Luckily, Seren had a bathroom of his own. It was mighty fancy! Eden had to resist a whistle on his lips at the black and gold and purple marble floor, the giant mirror that was held to the wall by gold plating. The hand soap was shaped into a rose for goodness sakes! Even the toilet was made out of marble.

Eden didn't know how it could only be Seren and Runeson living in such a fancy mansion.

Gently, Eden set Seren on his feet, waited a moment to make sure he wouldn't topple over from his fever, then started unbuttoning the rest of Seren's pajama shirt. Since he was a sweaty mess, it was probably best to just toss his pajamas in the hamper. The first thing Eden noticed was a big scar just beneath Seren’s rib’s, on his left side. Hoo boy! That must have been some gash! The second he noticed, was even though Seren looked fragile, he had quite a bit more toned muscle than Eden expected. Either way, a lovely Grand Mystic.

Seren abruptly cleared his throat and subconsciously hugged himself, his hand covering the scar. “Are you going to undress or what?” 

“Why, surely,” Eden laughed a little. He wanted to say,  _ “Take a good gander while we’re at it” _ because they didn’t have a lot of time, but he was starting to think that line sounded too much like himself.

It sure was flattering when Seren clearly couldn’t resist looking once Eden shrugged off his vest and blouse. Yes, he’s fine and he knows it! He was also proud of his  _ ass _ -ets.

Just before Eden got down to his unders, Seren’s hand came to touch his lower neck, fingertips tracing to his left shoulder. He was gandering Eden’s tattoo, a big winding mass of colorful scales that ended in a serpent’s tail under his forearm. Every member of his father’s crew got this same tattoo or a variant. Eden got it when his father started calling him “son.”

Finally the hand covering Seren’s scar fell away once he saw how many scars Eden was covered in. “Where did you...get all these?” Seren asked sympathetically, as if they still hurt.

He grinned, “Telling you each story would take hours, I’m afraid. Maybe another time.”

Seren seemed pleased with the promise of not only “another time,” but “hours of stories.”

“ _ But _ ,” Eden lightly brushed his thumb over Seren’s scar and an adorable, quiet “ah!” laugh left him when his side was touched, “You can tell me this story while we clean up.”

“ _ Fine _ ,” Seren tried to sound irked, but was smiling either way, “Just don’t touch me  _ there  _ again.”

“What?” Eden cocked his head innocently, “ _ Here _ ?”

“Ah!” Seren yelp-laughed as Eden grabbed his side and bent over, “Aslan!”

An ugly snort left him, much to his dismay, and released Seren, “Pardon me. It won’t happen again.”

Some karma got back at him right then when he pulled off both his unders and pants, causing Seren to blurt in surprise, “Did you come  _ untouched _ ?”

Eden’s face and neck burst into flames and he shoved his underwear in the hamper, just to get it out of his sight. “Okay, it’s been awhile-”

“How long is awhile?” Seren insisted.

He was probably red all the way down to his shoulders with how hot it was in the bathroom all of a sudden. Eden escaped into the large bathtub and shut the curtain sharply. “That’s it, you’ve lost your shower-together privileges.”

“Wh-that’s not fair,” he spoke in a pitiful tone, which made Eden feel like a bully. "I mean nothing bad behind the question … if I'm you're first after a long time, that would make me happy. You're _ my _ first, after all."

Eden huffed and puffed a bit. Gods, he couldn't stay mad! 

"Well - I don't know how to work your shower, anyway," he relented.

Seren immediately joined him in the tub, a small smile on his face that he tried to hide. He looked up at Eden for a pause, a warm shine in his eyes. He really made it seem like he was going to kiss Eden! But just as Eden leaned in, a blast of water shot across his face and he breathed in the water through his nose.

Seren laughed as Eden sputtered.

"You little brat," he muttered, hooking an arm around Seren's waist and kissing him, bringing his naked body flush with Eden's.

"Mn," Seren hummed, a smile on his lips still. His fingers traced down Eden's back, seeming to pay special attention to some scars and a small starburst mark where a spiked arrow got him once. 

Eden ran his fingers slowly up Seren's side and he quivered against him nicely. Looks like he was ticklish there in  _ two _ ways.

When Seren bit Eden's lip and gripped his ass to grind their groins together, Eden knew undoubtedly that they had to stop or they would run out of time. 

He was so sad to break the kiss, especially when Seren rose on his toes to chase his lips, capturing them successfully, a searing hot tongue tangling with Eden's. Oh, good gods save him. 

"Seren, really - no - time-" Eden spoke between kisses. A groan escaped him as Seren gripped his dick and stroked it, albeit tentatively at first, but each stroke gradually became harder and tighter.

He did stop kissing Eden, but only to move downward, leaving one good, sharp bite to his collarbone. Eden's heart raced as he watched this gorgeous person, with such lustful dark eyes, trail his kisses and tongue down Eden's body in adoration. 

"What if I used my mouth?" The idea seemed to pop up in Seren's horny haze, almost sounding revolutionary. 

"Yes," the word left Eden's mouth, sapped dry by the way, before he could even think to stop it.

Seren's gaze flickered up at him and seemed to analyze Eden before smirking, "Beg for me."

A shudder traveled down his spine and right into his groin. Sir, boss, Grand Mystic aren't you a virgin!? How can you push my buttons so easily!?

He swallowed hard, "Please, Lord Atlantes, please I want your lips around my cock."

A sharp breath escaped Seren, eyes wide, intrigued. What did he expect? "May I please have some fellatio, good sir?"?

Then, regaining himself, Seren graced the top of Eden's dick with his lovely lips, then an emergence of his tongue, licking up the dripping precum. After, Seren slowly delved Eden's cock into his mouth. Gods he was pretty, eyelashes long and lowered, fluttering, tiny water droplets falling away.

.

.

.

.

Eden leaned against the wall breathing heavily, mind completely empty for a solid moment. 

"That was," he panted, "Amazing."

"You jest," Seren stood up, leaning into Eden's chest, arms loosely hooking around his hips. "We have seven minutes, by the way."

His soul gave a jolt and he was dragged out of the wake of his orgasm. "How do you know this?"

Seren touched a tile on the wall and a sigil-like clock appeared. "I always know what time it is."

The rest of the shower wasn't really enjoyable, except the part where Eden got to use Seren's shampoo. It smelt so nice and refreshing, like the Grand Mystic's garden.

Seren took pleasure in washing Eden's hair, making him wonder why he was so worried before. Runeson won't enter at this point until Seren gives him the go-ahead. 

They got out in a timely manner anyways, dried off and got their hair blow dried mighty quick by more hidden sigils.

Eden dressed, now having to unfortunately go commando until getting home. Seren found some silk, purple pajamas that made him look so cuddly and then, they both replaced the bedsheets and remade the bed. There was almost no sign of their debauchery.

"Aslan," Seren bid quickly.

"Hm?" He hummed, coming over as he buttoned his vest. He bloody hated dressing so fancily; reminded him too much of the past.

Seren slipped a strip of cool, white silk around Eden's neck and paused. Eden realized he was getting a good long look at the little collection of bite marks and hickies Seren left on his neck before tying the silk into a neat cravat.

"Something is wrong with me," Seren muttered.

Eden chuckled, "What do you mean?"

Seren sighed, "It's just that - it worries me how excited I feel, knowing what's under your tie. Like I've put a collar on you. Why do I enjoy the thought so much?" He spoke worriedly.

His heart skipped a bit and he couldn't help but grin. "I would think it's rather clear, love."

Seren frowned at him.

"You want to possess and own me."

Seren's mouth fell open, his face flushing with color, and only a stammer left him when a knock came at the door.

"Am I to give you two thirty more minutes?" Runeson asked, his voice very monotone.

"Does he know!?" Seren demanded in a whisper to Eden.

He laughed. Oh, dear, sweet summer mystic! "Of course he does."

Seren looked defeated and embarrassed as he climbed back into bed. "Come in, Runeson."

The butler immediately opened the door and eyed Eden rather judgmentally, as if he were Seren's boyfriend from the other side of the tracks, ready to corrupt him. 

Hey hey! He can't corrupt nothing! Seren was naturally kinky and Eden was the only one marked up!

The first thing Eden noticed was a large piece of silk tied around Runeson's torso. "Where is Evander?" He frowned.

Runeson turned around slowly and presented Eden's child, soundly asleep in a bundle on Runeson's back. "He got rather sleepy from that book."

So freaking cute!! 

"And you sound much better, Serie," Runeson remarked as he gently rotated the silk bundle to his front, untied it, and handed Eden his baby boy.

Reunited at last! Eden was so happy to hold Evie, so sleepy and comfy in this silk bundle. He kissed his little head of wild curls adoringly.

"Still hurts, however," Seren sighed as Runeson handed him the thermometer. He popped it in his mouth and both Eden and Runeson waited once again.

Runeson let go of a pent up breath, "The fever broke! Your temperature is so close to normal, even."

Seren glanced at Eden.

Sex is the best medicine, after all.

The butler looked between them begrudgingly. He really is like a father to Seren, huh?

The moment Seren yawned, Runeson piped up. "Oh yes! I ordered a coach so our guests can go home safely. It should come around in about fifteen minutes."

"How… considerate," Eden sat back in his chair, frowning as he looked to Seren, who by the way didn't look happy either. Even though Eden was irked, it was best to make the long ass commute while the sun was still cheery. In any case, once Eden was home, he could just connect their doors again. But it wouldn't make sense for Aslan to pop by twice in one day and Eden didn't want to hand over Evie so often. Evie's fever and his ex-wife's emergency landed Eden two extra days of being what he enjoyed most in the world; a dad!

However, Eden did think it was best to have an important conversation with Seren tonight as himself.

"I'll prepare for your departure, Aslan. And I'll get you water and snacks, my lord," Runeson tipped his head to Seren and left promptly.

"Would it not be funny if I moved in?" Eden joked as soon as the door shut, "Seeing him so prickly is amusing. He would faint at the idea."

"Don't joke about something like that," Seren muttered, "I'll take the idea to heart."

Eden paused, then looked to Evie, gently smoothing his thumb over his child's tiny hand, "It wouldn't be pleasant anyway, I assure you. I'm disorganized and messy. I sing horribly. Your dear butler would have a heart attack from how much time I would spend at the stove. I believe you would be annoyed with how many times I would ask you to try some experimental dish."

Oh no no, those are Eden problems! Aslan was very much anal; no one would be able to enter his room unless their socks/feet were clean, he allows no servants in his most frequented rooms whatsoever, he requires absolute silence while working, hates ticking clocks and Eden was willing to bet Aslan kicks out one night stands once the deed is done. Even when, as a child, Aslan adored their cat Edwards, he would not allow the poor, affectionate thing to sleep with him. He's incredibly private.

Ha, if Assie ever got married, gods forbid, his partner would be made to live in a separate house right next door.

Seren didn't respond, despite looking like he had something to say. He removed the pile of pillows from behind him and laid his head down on one, turning his back to Eden.

"What ever is the matter?" He inquired. They had such a good time, Seren couldn't be all glum just because of a joke, right?

Seren murmured softly, "I never want you to leave. I want your messes and to try your cooking and hear your singing. Haven't I made myself clear?"

Actually, yes, very. Eden couldn't imagine moving in with Seren, though, not beyond a joke anyways. It wouldn't be feasible, he can't be Aslan twenty-four-seven. 

Eden got flashbacks of his hasty marriage that only lasted a year, but was honestly over in even less time. He shivered.

"As sweet a sentiment that is, I believe you know why moving in together wouldn't be possible," Eden replied. He just had to get it over with and subtly remind Seren of their arrangement to save him from any hurt.

Seren paused, and before he got a word in, Runeson returned, looking much chipper.

"The coach has arrived! It is ready when you are, Lord Princewind."

"Well then," Eden sat up from his chair, holding Evie close, "I suppose I am?" He looked to Seren with a raised brow.

The Grand Mystic sat up and hooked his finger at him. Eden came closer and Seren pulled him into a soft kiss.

"Thank you, Aslan."

Eden smiled, "Rest well, love."

♡

Seren was left feeling a little bit alone this time, unlike the other day at brunch. However, when he thought about what he’d done with Aslan, an immeasurable joy and embarrassment washed over him and he nearly squealed into a pillow, like a school boy. 

_ "You want to possess and own me." _

His joy stalled as he audibly gasped and held his hand over his mouth. It felt like his fever made an appearance just then and his heart pounded erratically. His mind raced with the idea before he could stop it, imagining the wealth of collars he thought would look good on Aslan, something small, something comfortable and easily hidden under a tie. But sturdy enough to pull. Oh how wonderful purple would look around his neck, covered in bitemarks and hickies.

Seren groaned into his pillow at his ridiculousness.

And somehow, he didn’t recall when he fell asleep after entertaining such debauched fantasies. This sleep, however, was the most enjoyable. It wasn’t restless, nor did it feel too long or leave him worse off than when he first awoke.

He felt light, rested and relaxed, although not necessarily energetic. With Aslan no longer in his room and the sun setting below the horizon, Seren thought it best to move down to the living room with his pillows and blanket, and have dinner with Runeson.

Afterwards, Seren got to read his romance novel. He had to backtrack, but eventually read the same line of words he woke to in the late morning.

_ 'She peered into the impenetrable black of her maid's eyes as they lit up at the stars and thought to herself, "I should like to see these eyes light up when they see me, with the same dazzling warmth and awe, like I too were as fascinating and as beautiful as the cosmos. Endlessly divine, if only to you, my sweet Endive.’ _

Seren knew the feeling, the desire to be wanted in that way.

As the words circled his mind like a lovely halo, he remembered how Aslan looked upon him with such warmth, in a daze almost, after Seren, well, made a mess over his face. Dare he think Aslan was gazing at him as one might the cosmos?

He was almost falling asleep again, sitting upright no less, and at the back of his mind he heard Runeson’s slippers lightly tapping on the floor nearby just as a knock came at the door. Not the front door, but outside the living room, in the closet.

Under different circumstances, Seren would vacate the house entirely. 

Runeson walked over and opened the closet door. There was a quiet, warm glow of light as Seren saw into Eden’s bedroom. Eden stood in the doorway, in a big black blouse with cuffed bell sleeves and leggings. His hair up in that high, horrendous bun.

They chatted a tiny bit until Runeson allowed Eden inside.

That’s right - Eden and Evie had to spend at least six hours in a coach heading home.

“How was the journey home?” Seren spoke up first as Eden strolled inside the living room with a yawn, brandishing that one sharper canine.

“My ass hurts and Evie was mighty fussy for the last two hours,” Eden groused, “Neither of us do well on long rides without doing nothin’. At least on a darn ship I could find most anything to do! Ru packed us a real nice meal though.”

“You’re welcome,” Runeson called from the hallway branching off the living room. Runeson’s room happened to be down that way.

Eden chuckled a bit and patted the back of the armchair by the sofa Seren occupied. “Mind if I take a seat, boss? I very much think we need to talk.”

Seren regarded him for a moment before nodding subtly. Eden sat down with another yawn and blinked the water from his eyes. Seren reached over to the small table for his tea cup and started taking a sip.

“I’m gonna be breaking protocol here, but… you do know you and I had sex, right?” 

He choked on his tea instantaneously, coughing as he looked over the sofa for any sign of Runeson. “Must you say it so loud??” Seren demanded quietly, his face aflame.

Eden met Seren’s eyes, his brows drawn downward, very serious, the gold flecks in his eyes set aglow by the fireplace. 

Seren felt tongue tied and looked away, clearing his throat. “Yes. I know.”

“And you’re okay with that?” Eden asked, a bit agitated.

“I gave you consent, didn’t I?”

“It felt too vague in the moment for me…”

He looked to Eden and noticed how he fidgeted with his hands, looking to the fireplace with a slight furrow in his brows. “I assure you, I knew. Are you alright, Eden? Was … was there anything I did that made you uncomfortable?”

“Just the dubiousness of it. I love sex, so everything you did was nothing short of amazing. I just felt stuck because I couldn’t break character and get a clear answer. I don’t know what that would do to ya, if it would scramble your brain into mush or,” Eden shook his head, rubbing his eye tiredly. 

Seren didn’t know what to say. He must admit … he was a bit confused in the moment, but ultimately, Seren knew he was asking Eden, no one else, to touch him. Then it all went right back to Aslan, almost with ease. Just like every moment Seren realizes he’s under a love potion.

There was a strained silence around Eden until he spoke up, “Okay, okay okay. Just look what you did with me, then look me in the eye and tell me you’re still alright.”

Eden pointed to his neck and Seren’s body  _ flushed _ at the reminder. Two red bite marks, three hickies. Everything that happened came back to him, almost with an entirely new perspective. All those scars on Eden’s body, the colorful tattoo decorating his arm that Aslan surely would never have. The way Eden said Seren’s name when he came in his mouth. It wasn’t Aslan’s voice that time and yet it made Seren come all the same.

In that moment, a heat awoke inside him. Most certainly not from embarrassment.

Seren swallowed with difficulty and met Eden’s eyes. He had a realization.

This pirate of a man could do anything to Seren, as long as he was Aslan Pleasant while doing it. 

“I’m alright.”

“You hesitated,” Eden replied instantly, a lilt of panic in his voice.

“I did not!” Seren denied.

“Oh my gods,  _ ge ve kroire g’ai sa _ ,” Eden groaned into his hands, speaking the Paress native language and sounding unnaturally dignified despite being in a slight panic. Seren’s heart skipped at the language; he first heard Aslan speak it when he visited him at his office during a lengthy meeting, when they first started courting. He almost wished that meeting was an hour longer, just to hear more of such an elegant language fall from Aslan’s lips.

Seren rubbed his brows, his face unbearably hot and growing increasingly bothered down below. “I - I did hesitate. But it’s not because I’m not alright. I just, you know, remembered what we did and, well,” He sighed exasperatedly, “I believe the word you might use is “horny.””

Eden’s panic paused and his eyes glinted. “Oh?”

“Yes,” Seren cleared his throat and took a drink of his favorite tea, hoping it may help distract him.

“Oh.”

The tea didn’t help. Seren had a vivid hallucination, thoroughly losing his bloody mind but otherwise enjoying a simple, black velvet collar around Eden’s neck, a pretty lolite jewel dangling from it.

With a silver chain, perhaps?

“If I bought you a collar, would you wear it?” Seren blurted. Good gods! So inappropriate, but if he didn’t ask now, the courage might not arise later!

Eden’s cheeks appeared to flush quite a bit and any tension he had in him seemed to completely disappear. “How bold, my lord! So you really are comfortable with me?”

Seren regretted asking. “If I asked Aslan Pleasant, he might do whatever I want with disregard to his own comfort because he’s being paid?”

Eden laughed. “Oh my gods, it’s almost like I’m a gigolo!”

Not even close!!

“But seriously, I like collars. Aslan Pleasant could wear it under his tie outside of the bedroom, if you’d like. I don’t mind.” Eden smirked.

So incredibly tempting, Seren found himself excited. He regarded Eden and the marks he left on him before asking, “What don’t you like? In the bedroom?”

Eden hummed as he thought about it. “Well, you already know I don’t like not having clear consent. Hmm, I can’t think of anything right now. I’m a natural sub, I like doing whatever my partner likes for the most part. I can switch. I have a preference for being top though.”

“I’m a little confused. Sub and top?”

“Oh! Submissive,” Eden elaborated, “There are submissives, switches and doms. Subs like to be restrained, given orders, and given rewards at the hands of their doms. You, my good sir, are a natural dom if ever I’ve met one. Switches can fulfill either role. It’s a kink, basically. Top and bottom refers to who’s giving and receiving!” Eden was ever so generous to add a visual by sticking his finger in a hole made by his forefinger and thumb.

Seren checked over the sofa for Runeson, as if his uncle-figure might be standing right behind him, hearing this entirely crude, albeit informational, conversation.

A thought arose and Seren tentatively asked, “Are we going to … go all the way?”

“Only if you’re okay with having Aslan Pleasant as your first.”

Eden’s gaze was soft, patient. Waiting attentively for Seren’s reply. He had a bit of deja vu? But that can’t be. Seren felt safe here.

“I wouldn’t have anyone but Aslan Pleasant,” he replied with a smile. “He already cares more for me than Lord Princewind ever could.”

Eden appeared to become shy, bashful, as he gave a small laugh. “That’s mighty nice to hear.”

Seren was just about to offer Eden tea, but he stood from the armchair with a finalizing “Welp!” and cracked his knuckles rather loudly. “My worries are settled. Evie goes back to his mum at the start of next week, so we can get you and Aslan another date then.”

“ _ Next _ week?” Seren looked to him with his brows furrowed.

“Sorry to say, but between Evie and the tavern, I’ve got no time,” Eden shrugged, “Not like I can bring Evie to brunch.”

“Evie is delightful.”

“Not when the tyke is throwing a tantrum! He ain’t always cute. Aslan might be watching him more than paying attention to you.”

“I could very well pay more attention to Evie then.”

Eden pursed his lips and scratched his head. "Then brunch, the day after tomorrow? You should be plenty recovered by then."

Seren supposed that was for the best ... at least he won’t be going a week without seeing Aslan.

“Very well.” Seren nodded and as Eden yawned in reply, he had a thought, “May I see Aslan Pleasant for a minute?”

Eden blinked water out of his eyes, “Now? Like, right now? You have any idea how hard it is to get this mess,” he gestured all around his head, “into a good bun? And do we want to give you a migraine? I ain’t even dressed to the obnoxious nines-”

“Humor me?” Seren raised a brow.

“Alright,” Eden puffed out and the  _ moment _ he went to release his hair, a little  _ snap! _ sounded off and he gaped at a broken hair tie in his hand, wild curls falling over his shoulders. “Do you see what you made me do?”

Seren’s heart jumped. That was, without a doubt, Aslan’s voice. 

Aslan sighed dramatically, “Dear Atlantes, if I didn’t hold affections for you, this would be a grave error!”

“Affections,” Seren echoed with a rather forceful series of palpitations in his chest.

There came a pause, then Aslan strode over, kneeling at the sofa Seren lounged on, “Yes. Are you alright? I know I’m not, considering that was my last hair tie.”

Seren blinked, perhaps ready to say he was alright, but then his eyes were once again drawn to the marks he’d left on Aslan’s neck and the answer changed significantly. However, he didn’t convey it. Instead, Seren touched the unused silver ribbon laced in the collar of his pajama shirt.

“I have a solution.” Seren pulled out the ribbon and sat up more, reaching out and combing Aslan’s hair a bit with his fingers before he slipped the ribbon under the gorgeous mass of curls. He had to fight against the thought of tying a pretty bow around Aslan's neck. It didn’t take much effort to instead tie a low bow around his hair.

“There. No need for that heinous bun.” Seren finished by tugging out a few curls to hang over Aslan’s eye. Handsome.

“ _ Heinous _ ?” Aslan sounded offended, but his smile was humored at most. “You’re quite mean, my lord.”

Seren’s fingers traced down Aslan’s neck, “Didn’t you like that before?”

As if ticklish, Aslan’s shoulder gave a little jerk, almost as soon as Seren’s fingers slipped under the collar of his blouse.

“Well, yes,” he faltered a bit, but then he cleared his throat and asked, “What ever was it that you needed from me at this hour?”

Seren immediately knew what he wanted, though was vaguely aware that he’d forgotten the previous reason. “A good night kiss?”

Aslan breathed out through his nose, a small laugh, and grinned up at Seren, “Promise me you won’t get carried away?”

“I promise,” Seren lied.

“Shall we discuss that deceptive gleam in your eye?” Aslan raised a sharp brow, his arm coming to snake around Seren’s waist.

“Rather not,” he muttered and kissed Aslan deeply, with no intention of letting go. In fact, his mind was racing with all the things he wanted to do with Aslan, perhaps to keep him until morning.

Much unlike their time in the shower, however, Aslan was not ensnared for long. He wilted like a cut vine and dropped his head to Seren’s lap, still hugging his waist.

“Now I’m down right exhausted  _ and _ horny,” Eden mumbled.

A measure of some sort of disappointment, a little bit of embarrassment and humor washed over Seren, as well as a familiar feeling of foreign magic coursing through his body. Such a high end love potion was incredibly easy trick, right before Seren’s eyes and ears.

Seren patted Eden’s back, “Thank you. And sorry.”

Eden sat back, slipping his arms away from Seren’s waist. “Was the change too abrupt? Does your chest or head hurt?”

“Strangely, no? Even though I know you are not Aslan right now, I believe it’s because you look exactly like him. Like he hasn’t actually left me yet.”

Eden hummed and tugged a bit on the silk bow in his hair. “Want this back?”

“No. Perhaps it will save you from not only more ugly buns, but also a receding hairline.”

An inelegant snort left Eden as he stood up, defiantly ruining the bow and tying his hair up into an even worse hairdo: a comically high, jaunty ponytail, “Do you know how exhausting it is to be this handsome twenty-four-seven? I gotta give the guys and gals a damn break every now and then!”

Seren bit his tongue to resist a smile that would have followed Eden’s back, and his flapping ponytail, all the way to the closet below the grand staircase. “G’night, boss,” Eden gave a short wave and closed the closet door behind himself.

“Goodnight,” Seren sighed, smiling as he shook his head.

He supposed Eden Pleasant was very pleasant indeed, even if he was a pirate.

Eden's "heinous" bun ft. Evie ^v^


End file.
